What Are Best Friends For?
by Kiruto Inumaki
Summary: Naruto has already hurt the person he cared for most but what will happen when he is forced to hurt him again? Gaining his trust again and eventually falling in love, what will Naruto do in this situation? Will he break him apart and let someone else fix him or will he become the person Kiba needed most?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan fiction so no hate guys 3 Anyways I hope you guys enjoy **

"_I like you a lot Naruto. Not just as a best friend, but I have a crush on you Naruto…"_

A teenage boy tosses and turns as he keeps on dreaming. Re-living a regretful moment of his life.

"_Why would you do this to me Naruto. I thought we were best friends"_

"Yes…we are", the teenage boy mumbles out as he continues to toss and turn, sweat now beginning to drip down his face as he continues to remember and extremely painful part of his life.

"_I trusted you Naruto, with everything. Am I worth nothing to you?"_

"No…you mean so much to me", the teenage boy mumbles out again as he begins to thrash about violently in his sleep, watching the figure in his dreams walk away and disappear into nothingness.

"_Goodbye Naruto. I can't trust you after what you have done to me. I don't want to be your friend anymore"_

"NOOO DON'T LEAVE", the boy yells out as he sits up.

As he begins to wake up from his slumber, he wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his left hand while rubbing his eyes with his other hand. "hmm only 6:30" he says as he still continues to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. As he sits there for a while, he begins to recount what occurred in his dream. His eyes begin to glassy but refuse to let any tears spill. "I'm sorry", the boy whispers to himself as he gets out of his orange bed and heads straight to his bathroom to do his usually school day morning routine.

On the way to his bathroom, he heads straight to his wardrobe, pulling out his grey school pants and his white school shirt along with his black tie that had red and yellow stripes that went in a diagonal direction. Along with this, he pulls out a pair of boxers and a black belt.

After getting what is needed, he continues his way to the bathroom. Opening then closing the door as he enters his bathroom, he turns the water on in the shower and starts to strip, removing the boxers he wore for the night and then chucking them into a corner that was filled with several other clothes that needed to be washed, while placing his uniform on the table. Capable of fitting at least 4 or 5 people, he steps into the huge shower once the water was just to his liking, which was extremely warm to the point of boiling, he begins to wash himself. Holding the soap in one hand, he begins to rub over his body, over his well-defined 6 pack and his huge chest, over his big, muscular legs then over his muscular back. As he washes the soap off his body, he begins to shampoo his hair. Continuing on with his clean up, he looks down at his body and realizes something, "Oh well, might as well fix it", he says as his hands begin to travel southwards, towards his throbbing and twitching 9 inch cock.

"Ugh", he moans out as his hand starts to pump his aching member. His eyes begin to slowly close as he begins to imagine his current crush, writhing underneath him as he slowly thrusts into his tightness. "Ahhhh", he moans out again as he picks up his pace as his imagination begins to go wild, his orgasm coming soon as he feels the warmth pooling within him. "OH FUCK", he yells as his seed shoots out and hits the wall of the shower.

After he is finished dealing with his 'problem', he begins to finish up as he turns of the water. Once the water has stopped, he steps out and reaches for the towel, which is resting right next to his uniform. Once dry, he starts to slowly clothe himself, starting of with the boxer, sliding on the shirt and buttons it up, leaving one open at the top, then the grey pants. After finishing with the pants he slides the belt into the loop holes of his pants. Not bothering to groom his hair, he wipes the mirror clean from the fogginess and begins to stare at his reflection like he does every morning. Messy Blonde hair, Deep Ocean blue eyes, whiskered cheeks, he begins to walk out of his bathroom saying, "Naruto you are one fine looking sexy beast today like you have been everyday".

Chuckling to himself, he heads over to the closet and pulls out his black school shoes and his grey socks. After finishing with his shoes he heads over to his desk where he starts to prepare his bag. "Hmm…double maths, then English, History then double PE", he whispers to himself as he places the needed books in his bag. "Hmm double PE…I'm gonna need my sports uniform then" he says to himself as he heads over to his wardrobe, pulls out his sports uniform, and then messily shoves it into his black school bag. "All set", he says as he takes a seat next to his window. Looking out, he looks across the street to where he sees a group of students he knows leave the same house, the house being directly across from his. He takes his time to study them all like he usually does ever morning. At the front seems to be a girl with natural pink hair that has been accessorized with a red ribbon. Next to her is a tall, slim girl with wheat brown hair, tied into four separate parts, chatting to the pinkette next to her. Behind the two girls are two guys. One is a tall and muscular guy with extremely messy brown hair while the other is slightly shorter than him, bright red hair and what seems to be a red tattoo above his left eye. "Oh its Temari, Sakura, Kankuro and Gaara" he says to himself. Naruto knew these people, he has for a long time, but he couldn't care less for any of them. What he did show interest in was the particular boy at the back of the group of five, walking slowly and keeping his head down in a depressed sort of manner. He was the shortest, had messy, brown hair similar to Naruto's and a black scarf that covered at least three quarters of his face, stopping at just beneath his eyes so that the only thing seen was his eyes.

"Kiba…" Naruto said to himself as he watched the figure walk slowly. Every morning Naruto would see him exactly the same as the day before, walking slowly behind the group with his head down while wearing the same black scarf the covered his face. No one knew why he wore the scarf in the first place. Heck no one has even seen his face before.

Realizing that the time was 7:30 and that school starts at 8:00, he decides to start to head for school. Exiting his room With his bag on the his back, he heads down the wooden stairs and enters the kitchen where he sees that his guardian has cooked breakfast for him then left off for work, or head off to Naruto's school. "Thanks Iruka", Naruto says or more like almost screams as he shoves the plate of bacon and eggs into to his mouth and heads straight for the door, not bothering to even wash the plate. Exiting the house, he turns around and locks the door with his keys before shoving the keys somewhere in his back, then heads of in the same direction as the group of students on the other side of the street.

After at least a 10-20 minute walk, he arrives at his high school, Konoha High, the most well educated school in the whole city, meaning that it was the most expensive too. The school is just basically a small city. The school is divided into 6 parts, one being the office, next being the library which is 3 stories high, the school hall, then the other three being the main classrooms, block A, block B and block c. Along with this, the school has a gym right next to the library, where basketball and other types of sports are played. Next to the gym is the football field and the soccer field. In the center of the school is what the school calls a 'town square' where everyone usually goes for recess and lunch. The town square is what divides the school into the main buildings. Although people gather in the center, people go to the hall as well reason being that the school cafeteria resides there.

Upon entering the hall, he looks around to see his group of friends, not having trouble due to the fact that he is taller than most of the students. After searching for at least 5 minutes, he spots a group huddled around a table, instantly making his way over to the packed table. As he approaches the table, he can clearly see who is currently at the table. A boy with black, raven hair in the shape of a duck's butt sits between a blonde girl tied into a long ponytail with along fringe that covers her right eye and a boy with brown hair who is currently eating a pack of chips. Next to the blonde is a couple, the guy being a tall and slim guy with pitch-black glasses and a girl with bluish purple hair, who is sitting on his lap. Next to the couple is a sleeping figure; his hair tied back which appears to look like a pineapple. Next to the sleeping person is another couple sitting next to each other, the girl having her hair up into two Chinese buns while the guy, having long hair, is tied loosely on the end of his hair. After the couple is a boy with black hair in the shape of a bowl with extremely thick eyebrows who sits next to the brunette eating the packet of chips.

"HEY GUYS" Naruto yells as he reaches the group, instantly waking up the person who was sleeping. "Must you yell all the time, Naruto. Always disturbing my sleep", the boy says with a yawn. "Sorry Shikamaru. Anyways, anyone have plans this week?" he asks. "Me and Hinata are going to see a movie sometime this week" the boy with glasses says. "Yep but Shino and me haven't decided which movie to watch yet though" Hinata says, jumping up and down on Shino's lap with joy. "Aww…you guys are adorable. Anyways, me and Choji are visiting the hospital on Thursday because my dad injured himself at work" the blonde says, smiling at the one eating chips. "You should've heard what Ino's said to her dad, its not really nice" Choji says through mouthfuls of chips. "Oh hush you", she says as she flicks her around. Naruto turns his head towards the other couple. "TenTen is having a family party and I'm going with her", the boy with long brown hair says while smiling at TenTen. "You're going to meet my dad", she says while smiling back. He then turns his gaze towards Shikamaru. "Hmm I'm not sure actually. I'll ask Temari later when I'm bothered to" he says with another yawn. Satisfied with his answer he looks over to the boy with the bowl cut. "What about you Lee?" he asks. "Hmm I think my ever so beautiful and youthful Sakura, my blooming pink flower wants me to come with her and go shopping with her group of friends", he says while waving his hands around. "You're going shopping with Sakura?" Ino says, showing disgust in her face. "I will not hear such rude things about my beautiful Sakura" Lee says with a burning passion showing in his eyes.

"Hmm…Sasuke, got any plans as well?" Naruto asks as he turns to the raven boy. "Nah I don't have anything really, but I have another idea for what your next prank will be Naruto and trust me, this will simply be just straight down hilarious" He says, a smile appearing on his face as he sees the expressions on his friends faces. "Hmm I'm not sure about sure about it. I mean, Temari barely just saved my ass last time" he says, remembering the time and effort the student leader had to go through to stop Naruto from getting into to trouble and helping him get away with it and with many other countless pranks that Naruto has performed, both on teachers and students. "C'mon it'll be fun", the whole group says in sync. "Hmm fine then" Naruto replies as he looks away.

"Good now you know how your gay right?" Sasuke says rather loudly. "SHHHH…What does that have to do with this prank?" Naruto instantly replies looking around to see if anyone heard Sasuke. "Well you are going to pretend to become friends with someone, then you are going to be in a relationship with that someone, then break up with him on July 7th" Sasuke says after finishing his explanation. "Ooh this seems like a good one" Ino and Choji say in unison, both showing complete fascination about the idea. "WHAT? I ONLY HAVE 2 MONTHS AND ISNT THAT A BIT HARSH?" Naruto yells as he ponders the idea of faking a relationship. "Nah it shouldn't be that bad unless you end up falling for the person. If that does actually happen then I'll try to think of a backup plan" Sasuke says as he thinks to himself a backup plan. "If you can do that then why not?" Naruto says with a huge smile. As the words left his mouth, everyone began to smile along with him. "Yay, let's have some fun" Hinata says as she bounces up and down on Shino's lap, making him smile even more.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who is this guy going to be anyways? The guy Naruto is gonna prank on?" Shikamaru asks as he puts his head back down onto the table. Sasuke leans in and gestures for the rest of them to lean in as well, meaning that it's probably secret. "Our next target is…" Sasuke whispers, pausing to build up some tension. "Is?" they all say in sync. "Our next target is Kiba" Sasuke says, leaning back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WHAT?" the whole group yell in sync, causing a few people around them to eye them in suspicion. "Why Kiba?" Hinata says as she looks down, fear starting to envelope her. "Why? What is wrong?" Sasuke says as he starts to get annoyed with how they are going against his idea. "Sasuke, you should know already that we couldn't hurt Kiba. No one can actually", TenTen whispers as she begins to shiver as to why they can't do anything to Kiba. "Why? What is the problem?" Sasuke says, a hint of anger and annoyance is now present in his usual calm and monotone voice.

"Do you not know who Kiba's friends are? Do you not know how protective they are? If Temari finds out about this, she will tell the teachers every single prank that we have done seeing as she is the student leader", Shikamaru says while still having his head down on the table.

"Imagine if Gaara and Sakura were to find out. We will all be put into a hospital", Lee says, remembering the time Sakura and Gaara beat the shit out of someone because of punching Kiba.

"What's worse is Kankuro. Do you not know how protective he is? If we were to even make Kiba even shed a single tear, the whole football team will put us into the hospital instead of Sakura and Gaara", Ino explains as she moves over to where Choji is currently sitting and sits on his lap, while trying to snuggle into his warmth as the fear in her body begins to make her go cold.

"So?" Sasuke says, the anger and annoyance gone from his voice, but replaced by his normal relaxed and calm voice. "There's nothing to worry about. You guys overreact too much. Just calm down, okay?" Sasuke says as a smirk begins to appear on his face.

While the group continues to express their fear as to why they can't hurt Kiba, Naruto stands there, frozen upon hearing the person he _HAS_ to prank on. He didn't realize that he was in such a state when he heard someone calling his name, "Naruto? You alright?" Hinata says in a calm voice, showing a lot of care towards her childhood friend as she sees his skin vanish of color and turn white.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he finally replies, "Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about a way to start this" he lied, but trying to cover it up with a smile.

"It should be easy for you to start. He is in all of your classes" TenTen and Sasuke say in unison. "Oh, I forgot about that".

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

A voice could be clearly heard over the P.A system, "EVERYONE OF TO CLASS NOWWW! IF I CATCH ANYONE SKIPPING CLASS, INSTANT DETENTION!" the principle yells over the system, making everyone cover their ears to avoid going deaf.

"Oh of to class now" Sasuke said as he gets up from his seat, picking up his bag as he begins to head off. "See ya all at recess" Neji says as he walks away hand in hand with TenTen.

After about 10 minutes, Naruto finds himself entering the classroom, taking a seat in the first row, dropping his bag next to him. Most of the normal classrooms look basically the same, except for the science, music and art rooms. The classrooms all contain 5 columns of tables that run down to the end of the classroom, the teacher's desk being at the very front. Along with this, there is a huge white board that takes up most of the front wall. Cabinets and other things run along the walls of the classroom.

"Damn these seating arrangements" he mutters out.

The class continues to build up as minutes pass by. What he didn't realize was that Kiba had sat next to him due to the Seating arrangement. The teacher paired all the 'less advanced' students with the 'more advanced students'. Naruto did actually take this offensive. "_Apssh I'm not that dumb am I?" _he thinks to himself.

Although he was in his thoughts, he did realize that the teacher had already entered the classroom though. "GOOD MORNING CLASS" the purpled haired teacher yells across as she walks in. "Good morning Mrs. Mitarashi" the whole class says in sync, in a slow, boring tone, none of them liking the idea of having a double period of maths.

"Okay class, today we are not gonna do much. I'm letting you do pages 110-113 of your textbook okay. Any problems?" she says with a smile. No raises their hand. "Good, NOW START WORKING" she yells across the class again, the innocent smile replaced by an evil smirk, realizing that the pages she just assigned had at least 50 questions on them.

Anko began counting in her head, counting as when the first had would go up about a complaint. She sees a student at the back of the class raise their hand. Smirking she stands up, "Yes Tobi? Do you have a problem?" She says in an innocent voice, preparing to start yelling.

Naruto, busy with staring at the teacher realizes that Kiba was talking to him, "Get ready to block your ears," he says, his voiced muffled because of his scarf.

"I don't Mrs. Its just that there is too much work," he says while rubbing the back of his head. Anko evil smirk appeared on her face again, exactly 30 seconds after she assigned the work. "IS THAT A PROBLEM?" she instantly yells. "N-N-N-no Mrs." he barely stutters out, fear running though him.

"OKAY GOOD. NOW, ANYONE WHO WILL ACTUALLY HAVE THE BALLS TO COMPLAIN OR FAILS TO COMPLETE THE WORK, THEY WILL HAVE A DETENTION EVERYDAY UNTIL THE WORK IS COMPLETE. UNDERSTOOD?" she yells, faking the anger, just because she just loves messing with the class, although he has one favorite out of the whole entire class.

"Yes Mrs." The whole class replies back extremely quickly, rushed as try to finish the work in less than 2 hours.

After she has had her fun, she heads straight back to the front of the class and goes straight to Naruto and Kiba's desk. "Great work Mrs. This time you didn't go over board," Kiba said. "I wanted to go overboard though. You should've seen all of their faces, it was just hilarious. I tried so hard not to breakdown and start rolling on the ground laughing" Anko says as she continues to giggles, trying so hard to not breakdown and laugh hard.

Naruto couldn't believe it; Anko had a soft side for Kiba and Kiba only. "WOW" Naruto said as he listens to the conversation. "What the heck to you want Uzumaki?" Anko says as the nice side disappears and is replaced by anger. "Umm…uh, nothing Mrs." Naruto says, fear stuck in his voice. "Calm down Naruto, I'm just messing with ya" she says as she smiles at Naruto. "You guys are my favorites cause you're the only ones that can actually finish the work on time" she says as a smile appears on her face again.

"Umm…right" Naruto says as he smiles, while rubbing the back of his head. "By the way, you should've seen your face" she says as she continues to giggle, trying everything in her own power to stop herself from laughing too hard. "Oh shush" Naruto replies back, anger in his voice.

The double period passes by and Anko gets back to her screaming again. "DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE CLASS UNTIL YOU FINISH YOUR WORK. EXCEPT FOR NARUTO AND KIBA DUE TO THE FACT THAT THEY HAVE FINISHED THEIR WORK" Anko yells out as she continues to giggle. Grunts and groans could be heard from all the students, while Naruto smiles. "I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AT DETENTION. NOW OFF TO RECESS" she says as she exits the classroom.

As soon as she opens the door, the whole class runs for it. "I'll see ya later Kiba" Naruto says. Nothing is heard from Kiba, he just simply walks past him.

Leaving the classroom, he heads off to the hall where he usually goes to for recess and lunch. Upon entering the hall, the heads for the same table that he usually goes to, seeing that Shikamaru and Temari sitting there, he head resting on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Hi Shika and Temari" Naruto says as he sits down next to Shikamaru. They just smile in return.

Recess continues, everyone gathering up and talking. After the bell rings they all head for their 3rd and 4th period.

Naruto heads off for his English class, where he would see his Guardian, Iruka. After walking for a while, he enters the class, where he would, again, have to sit next to Kiba at the front of the class due to seating arrangement.

Upon taking a seat, Iruka instantly enters the classroom, a bunch of papers in his hands.

Dumping the papers on his desk, he greets the class. "GOOD MORNING CLASS" he yells out but in a nice sort of manner. "Good morning Mr. Umino" the whole class says in sync in that same, boring, monotone voice, showing no interest for being in class.

"Today you will all be working on an assignment. Since I'm not bothered to explain, the sheets will explain for you" he says, giving a pile of sheets to the people at the front of the rows, gesturing for them to take one and them pass it back.

"You will also be working in pairs," Iruka says. Cheers could be heard throughout the whole entire class until, "BUT you will be working on the assignment you with the person next to you" Iruka tells the whole class before they get too excited. The whole entire class groans upon hearing that they will work with the person next to them. "NO COMPLAINING OR ELSE DETENTION" Iruka yells out upon hearing everyone start to complain.

The minute Iruka said this, straight away; everyone started to work, trying to avoid getting detention, which comes so easily in this school.

After a couple of minutes, thinking about what to write, he realized that the silence between him and Kiba is getting extremely awkward. Thinking about what to say, he finally breaks the silence with the brunette.

"So umm Kiba…If we don't uhh get that much done today, is it alright if I can go to your place so that we can work on the assignment" Naruto says. After thinking about what he said, he then realizes that this would be the perfect opportunity to put the plan into action, _"Maybe I could become closer to him after this. Heck, I could probably be able to see his face maybe if I get the chance or if he lets me"_

Honestly, Naruto, even though he was gay, has never been in an actual serious relationship before. Sure he has had at least 2 or 3 guys here and there that ended up with Naruto pounding the heck out of them, but Naruto has never thought about having a serious relationship with a guy before, and a fake one at that too.

"Hmm fine" Kiba replies back, voice muffled behind the scarf that covers his mouth. Naruto realizes something about Kiba, his voice, although could not be heard clearly, held no emotion, just a coldness to it, no life or happiness, just a dead and cold voice. Although Naruto was happy that he got to spend time with Kiba, he was someone how feeling that something wasn't right at all.

"I'll be there at 4:00 okay?" Naruto says, trying to not seem like he was affected by the lifeless voice.

"Whatever" Kiba just simply replies back, not even bothering to make eye contact with Naruto. It didn't even look like Kiba actually acknowledged that Naruto was sitting next to him, or even acknowledged that Naruto was even there.

"Uhh…good then" Naruto says with a smile while rubbing his head, finding this conversation awkward due to the constant silences between the answers.

After working on the assignment for the rest of the period, the bell finally goes off, signaling the end of third period and the start of fourth.

"I'LL SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW" Iruka says, packing up his stuff while watching the students slowly pack up and exit the class. After Naruto and Kiba finished packing up their stuff, Naruto decides to say something again, "Kiba, I'll see ya at your place okay".

"Hm" the smaller boy says as he picks up his back from the floor, flings it over his shoulder, and walks out, not saying another word to Naruto.

After the brunette leaves the classroom, Naruto heads straight to the teacher's desk. "Iruka, I'll be going to my friends house," he says, while standing right n front of the desk. "Whose house is it this time? Better be not some stranger," Iruka says.

Iruka has always been protective of Naruto ever since Naruto's parents asked him to be look after him every time they were at work. Since then, Iruka has treated Naruto like his own son after knowing him for years and watching him grow up over the years. After Naruto's parents died due to a car crash, Iruka couldn't give him away, so he took Naruto and placed him by his side.

Another reason why Iruka is so protective is that how he got the whisker marks on his cheeks. It happened when he was younger, when some pedophile tried to abduct him from a park and tried to shove him into a white van (sorry being a little stereotypical ). Naruto refused to be shoved into a strangers van, so the stranger had an idea to knock out the kid, not by beating him up, but by cutting him. After planning where to cut, he carved three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks, hoping that the blood lose will be enough to knock him out. What he didn't know was that the blood loss almost killed him so instead of bringing him to a hospital, the pedophile just dumped straight back into the park, where an extremely angry and scared Iruka found him.

After remembering that memory, he then responds after snapping out of his thoughts. "I'll be going to Kiba's house to work on the assignment" Naruto says, waiting to see the brunettes reaction and to hear his answer. "KIBA'S? Are you sure?" Iruka yells. "Yes I am sure" Naruto replies back in a calm tone. "Hmm okay then. Just be home before 10 okay?" Iruka says after hearing the relaxed voice. "Don't worry he just lives right across the street, exactly opposite from our house" the blonde says. "Okay then, it means I don't have to pick you up" Iruka says, after hearing that he wont have drive somewhere after work.

After getting his answer, Naruto just simply smiles and begins to walk out the classroom saying, "I'll see ya later then Iruka".

Iruka just simply smiles, then turns back to his desk, smile disappearing as Naruto leaves the classroom. "I hope you know what you are doing Naruto. Look after him this time" Iruka says and then sighs.

The rest of the day continues on. He didn't get to talk to Kiba due to him sitting somewhere else in history. After history, lunch came, and then double PE came. Naruto particularly enjoyed this part of his school day, due to the fact that Naruto go to see Kiba's body, although annoyed as he didn't get to see his face due to not taking it off when changing, but got over it soon because of how sexy Kiba's body looked.

"_Hm it's a nice tan, as well as lean yet muscular" _Naruto thought to himself as he began to leave the school, almost drooling at the memory of seeing Kiba's small figure. After the drooling, Naruto started to imagine dirty thoughts of what he could do to that small body that would make him squirm and moan underneath Naruto's muscular body.

As soon as he saw a group of five walking the same direction as him, all thoughts of pleasuring the small brunette disappeared as he followed closely behind the group of five.

He could clearly hear the conversations of the group, the two girls talking about typical girl stuff like shopping and relationships, while the two guys were talking about sports and what they did at school. Kiba was, once again, at the back of the group, head down, walking slowly.

Around half way through the walk, the four of them turned around and faced Kiba.

"Hey Bro, did you do anything today?" Sakura, the pinkette or as Lee describes her as 'My Blooming Pink Flower', asked as she gave him a smile. _"I wonder what she means by bro…" _Naruto mentally says to himself as the word 'Bro' repeats in his mind over and over again.

Kiba didn't look up but did respond by sighing. After along sigh, he finally decides to speak up, "Naruto spoke to me today," he says in a small tone, barely audible because of the scarf that covers his face. "Wow really? Did he bring up anything?" Temari asks instantly upon hearing Naruto's name leave Kiba's lips. "He didn't bring up anything, just asked if he was allowed to go to our house to help each other with the assignment Mr. Umino gave us that's all" Kiba replies back in his usual cold, emotionless voice. "What if he plans to do some prank on you Kiba? What if he plans to hurt you Kiba, physically or emotionally? I've seen some of the pranks he has performed, most of them are pretty intense" Temari says while she continues to walk forward. "Exactly Kiba. Promise me Kiba that you wont too close to Naruto. I don't want to see you cry" the brunette football captain says will wrapping his arms around Kiba's small body and pulling him into a crushing hug then after a couple of seconds lets go of him after hearing him struggle to breathe.

"Kankuro, I don't really plan to get too close to him, but if he has actually changed, then he is more than welcome to be close to me" Kiba says while playing with the ends of his scarf.

Behind the group, a smile appears on Naruto's face as hears those words leave his mouth. _"I promise Kiba, I have changed," _he mentally says to himself as continues to follow closely behind the group.

Continuing on the walk, after the conversation ends, Temari says something that instantly snaps Naruto out of his thoughts, "Kiba, no one is around except for us. You can take your scarf off now". Naruto watches as the small brunette unwraps his scarf of his face. Once the scarf came off he just flung it over his shoulder. You could say Naruto was desperate, but that would be a complete understatement. He was so desperate, trying to just get a glimpse of Kiba's hidden face, but became instantly pissed off due to the fact that Naruto could only see the back of his head.

After a painful 5 minutes of trying hard to get just a tiny look at Kiba's face, he was already out of time, as the group were already at the front of their house. Upon seeing this, he ran straight across the street to his house, pulled his keys out of his bag, unlocked the door, and instantly ran inside. Realizing that it was only 3:00, he decided to go to the shower to relax and to relieve his already hard cock whilst in there.

Dashing up stairs to his room and heading straight to his wardrobe, he pulls out a pair of blue denim jeans and a white shirt that hugs body tightly, showing his muscular body. After getting what's needed, he heads straight for the bathroom, strips himself of his uniform, and then quickly jumps into the shower.

Relaxing in the extremely hot water, his hands slowly start moving southwards to his huge cock whilst closing his eyes and imagining things that he could do to Kiba. Grasping his cock, he starts to move up and down as his imaginary Kiba moans out Naruto's name. Naruto. _"Naruto…Harder Naruto, Faster Naruto…Please Naruto…give me more"_ Imaginary Kiba moans out as imaginary Naruto thrust his huge, aching member into his small, lithe body. Naruto's hand, picked up his pace, his hand moving in an extremely quick pace as his imagination picked up their paces. _"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…" _Imaginary Kiba moans out again. He could feel his release creeping up on him, heat building up. As he continues on, his imaginary Kiba finally calls out, _"NARUTO!"_ his seed shooting across his stomach. "Ugh Kiba" Naruto moans out as he shoots his load and hits the wall opposite to him. Milking his cock until he couldn't give anymore, he washes himself quickly, and then steps out, turning of the water in the process.

After wearing the clothes he picked, he checked the time, seeing that it was already 3:49. _"I was in the shower that long?" _he mentally says to himself as he puts on a pair of orange converses.

Finally done dressing up, he unpacked his bag, leaving the English stuff there so he could bring it to Kiba's house. _"Speaking of Kiba"_ he once again says to himself, _"I should be leaving now"_. Bag in his hand, he heads of to Kiba's house, not bothering to lock the door behind. He walks across the street after looking out for cars then walks up to Kiba's house door, where he knocks upon reaching it.

After a couple of seconds and some yelling inside the house, telling people to answer the door, the door finally opens, revealing the tall slim figure of Temari. "KIBA, NARUTO IS HERE" she yells out or more like a deafening scream. "He just got in the shower now. Come take a seat and wait for him okay 'cause he might take a while" she says as she gestures for him to come inside.

Stepping inside the house and walking over to the couches, he takes time to study the contents of the house. All the walls were the same color, deep brown; similar to Kiba's eyes, which contained many photos of the five of them, and two tall women that looked exactly like Kiba. The floors were wooden and the wood was a red-ish brown while the roof was a creamy white. Walking into the lounge room, there were two blue couches that seated three people that sat on top of a huge brown rug, one on the left side and one on the right. In the middle was a small black table that had many girly magazines sitting atop of it. At the front was a huge plasma T.V that sat on top of a black, narrow cabinet, while around to the T.V were another set of photos. As he took as seat on the blue leather couches, he realized that in the corner, right next to where the T.V sat, were two huge dog beds, covered in chew toys and fur. The kitchen could be found on the left side of the lounge room, the usual things kept there like a microwave and a fridge and other stuff.

"Mom, Naruto is here," Temari says as she walks into the kitchen and pulls her mom with her. As Naruto sees the mom, he instantly realizes it's the same person in the photos. "Oh Hi Naruto" the female brunette says as she makes eye contact with Naruto. "Hi Mrs. Inuzuka" Naruto replies in a respectful manner. "Just call me Tsume, Calling Mrs. makes me feel old," she says as she chuckles to herself. "Mum, I'll be upstairs if you need me for anything" Temari says as she heads to wards the wooden staircase.

"So Naruto, are you gay?" she asks, going straight to the point instead of small talk. "Uh yeah" Naruto replies, embarrassed about answering a question like that straight up. "Oh so are you Kiba's boyfriend then? Are you taking him on a date or something?" she asks while smirking at him. "Umm…uh no not really. I'm not even sure he counts me as a friend, but if he wants to pursue a relationship with me and knows what he is going to get then I'm more than happy to be Kiba's boyfriend" Naruto replies back, finding this conversation awkward. "Hmm that's good to know" Tsume instantly replies back, happy with his answer.

"Uh…Tsume, I have a question. Why does Temari and her siblings call you Mom?" Naruto asks, finding it strange that the children of another family call Kiba's mom Mom.

"Hmm I think Kiba should be able to answer that for, he is the reason why they call me Mom, and he is the reason why I am the mother of 5 children" she said while smiling. She then leaned in over Naruto's ear and whispered something that caused him to freeze in terror, "If…you ever hurt Kiba, I will make sure his siblings take care of it". Then she leaned back down, turned her head and smiled at the figure walking down the stairs.

Naruto turned his head and saw Kiba, wearing normal house clothes, which are just your basic random shorts, and a random shirt but what caught his eye was that he wore his scarf over his face tightly, covering the whole area just beneath his eyes.

"We will work upstairs in my room or down here" he asks in usual monotone voice.

"Uhh…upstairs will be fine" Naruto answers back, not wanting work in front of his Mom so that awkward conversations could be avoided.

"Just grab things and come up," he answers back as he gestures for Naruto to come up stairs. Picking up his things, he heads for the stairs and dashes up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, he realizes that there were so many rooms. Walking to the direction to where Kiba was standing, he kept looking around, studying his surroundings. He noticed that there were at least 6 rooms upstairs, one probably being a bathroom while the rest probably being actual rooms.

"Hurry up Naruto" Kiba says, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts as he realizes Naruto walking slowly to his room. "Why is there so many rooms?" Naruto asks, just being curios. "Ones mine, that's Sakura's, that's Kankuro's, Gaara's and that's Temari's," he answers, pointing in the direction of each room while walking into his own.

Walking into Kiba's room, he took his time to, once again, to study his room, just like he did for most of this house. His room was a deep blue whilst the roof was its usual white. The bed was quiet big with a blue comforter. Next to the bed was a black nightstand that had a clock and other knickknacks on top of it. At the end of the bed was a plasma T.V that was attached to the wall. Next to the T.V was a shelf that had who knows how many books including manga, his school stuff, and books, which looked like drawing books, a lot of drawing books.

Still looking around the room, he noticed that next to the door was a black desk and a chair that had, sitting on top of it, an iMac and some other things. In the corner of the room was a guitar, a violin, a keyboard, a flute and a harp.

"Wow" he said, realizing how creative Kiba is judging by how much he draws and how many instruments he can play.

"Out of all five of us, I'm the creative one" Kiba says as he walks over to his desk and pulls out his stuff for English then walks over to his bed, takes a seat and gestures for Naruto to take a seat as well.

"Oh, I have another question. Do wear your scarf around your house as well?" Naruto asks as he takes a seat on the extremely soft bed. "No, I'm wearing it because you're here. I don't let anyone see my face except for family" he responds as he continues to look at Naruto. "Oh, so why do you let Temari and her siblings and Sakura see your face then?" Naruto asks again. After a couple of seconds, staring at Kiba for answer he finally answers back, "They are apart of my family. A couple of years ago, my I told my mom that Temari's parents died. I begged her to adopt them because back then they were my friends and I felt so sorry for them. The same thing happened with Sakura as well".

"I never knew that" he says. They spent two hours working on the assignment, getting at least half of it done and then Naruto decided to speed his plan up. "Kiba…Can I see your face" Naruto asks, wondering what his answer will be. Kiba does even make a move; he just sits there staring at Naruto.

Deciding to keep going, Naruto moves over closer to Kiba and slowly brings his hand up to Kiba's face. Kiba still hasn't gestured for Naruto to move his hand away, so Naruto keeps on going. Grabbing the hem of the scarf that is just beneath his eyes, he starts to pull down.

Upon pulling of the scarf, Naruto sits there, wide-eyed as he stares at Kiba's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Upon pulling the scarf down, Naruto sits there, wide-eyed, as he stares at Kiba's face._

There on Kiba's face were two upside-down, red triangular tattoos that sort of resembled fangs. As Naruto continued to stare, he realized that Kiba's eyes began to go glassy.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Naruto asks as he sees tears fill Kiba's eyes yet he refuses to spill any.

"It's…nothing really. It's just that your reaction reminds of so many bad memories," Kiba says through a quiet tone. Now Naruto has become extremely curious, curious as to how Kiba got these but he felt like he was invading something personal if he were to ask.

His curiosity got the better of him as he asks Kiba the question. "Kiba, how did you get these?" he says while moving even closer to Kiba to help calm him down.

"My Dad did them…when I was 3" Kiba says as a tear escapes his eyes and rolls down his tattooed cheek.

"Why?" Naruto asks again, seeing why his own dad would do this to his son. "One night, he came home after work from his tattoo parlor," he says as he begins to sniffle. "He was drunk that night as well so he didn't know what he was doing either. My mom and sister were out watching a movie and i haven't met Sakura or Temari and her siblings so I was alone at home" Kiba says in a quiet tone, tears beginning to roll down his face as he re-tells a painful story. "He walked up to my room and dragged my down to the kitchen. He held me down on the table while holding his tattoo gun" Kiba continues to explain as tears began to hit the surface of the bed. "I was screaming so much and he still would let me go. I started to bleed a lot so when he was done I passed out from extreme pain and blood loss" he explains as he brings his knees up to his chest and places his face between his laps.

"When my mom found out that my dad did this to me, my mom divorced him because she was so angry" he says through sobs.

"I'm sorry Kiba" Naruto says as he begins to rub the crying brunettes back, trying to soothe him because of bringing up a sad story.

"The reason why I always wear a scarf was that when I went back to preschool after a while, everyone started calling me a freak and they started hitting me for having them. I wore the scarf one day to hide my face, hoping that it would stop and it did" Kiba said as he gripped his legs tighter. "The reason why I begged my mom to adopt Temari and her siblings along with Sakura was that they were the first people that accepted me for having these. Although they had similar reactions, instead of hurting me, they protected me from everyone, which is why the four of them are so protective of me, so that I wont get hurt" Kiba said as he looked up to Naruto's face.

When he looked up to Naruto's face, he buried his head in his laps when he saw the expression on Naruto's face. "You probably think I'm a freak too, just hit me already Naruto, get it over and done with so that you don't have to see my face again" Kiba said through wracked sobs, then lifting his head to get some air.

What he didn't expect Naruto to do was for Naruto to put his fingers underneath Kiba's chin and lifted his face up so that Naruto could see his face, while using his other hand to wipe away the tears. Kiba looked into those deep blue eyes. They held so many emotions, which seemed to calm down Kiba as he continues to look into his eyes.

Breaking the gaze, Naruto finally says in a calming tone to show Kiba that he is telling the truth, "Kiba, I don't want to hurt you in anyway. You don't have to hide from me Kiba, I think you are beautiful". Then Naruto began to move his head forward, his lips inches away from Kiba's. Before Kiba could tell him to stop, Naruto quickly pressed his lips onto Kiba.

Kiba eyes went wide as his lips made contact with Naruto's, sitting there frozen. Naruto wasn't sure why he wasn't kissing back, beginning to panic as he thought that this was all a mistake, but after a couple of seconds he felt Kiba wrap his arms around his neck and pushed his head closer to Naruto, trying to deepen the kiss.

As he pushed further, he felt Naruto's tongue rub along his lips, asking for entrance. Not really knowing what to do, he decided to open his mouth, where instantly, Naruto's tongue darted straight into his mouth.

Naruto started to move around the wet cavern, mapping out the area whilst savoring his delicious taste. He loved the way he tasted; it was sweet yet it had this sort of wildness to it. Wanting more, he rubbed his tongue along Kiba's, trying to get it to participate as well.

Kiba moaned, which was swallowed by Naruto, as he felt Naruto's tongue rub along his. Still not really understanding what to do, he started to move his tongue the same way Naruto was.

When he felt Kiba's muscle start moving, he retreated back into his mouth, allowing Kiba to enter his.

The moment Naruto moved away, Kiba advanced forward, trying to get to Naruto. Upon entering his mouth, he started mapping out Naruto's mouth as well enjoying Naruto's addictive taste. It was sort of sweet, yet had a sourness to it but the sweetness took over mostly.

Naruto groaned as he felt Kiba move his pink muscle around his own mouth. Continuing on, Naruto slowly moved Kiba down onto the bed and then climbed on top of him, not breaking the kiss at all.

After a couple of seconds, they parted as they needed air, both of them gasping as they tried to get air into their lungs. After a couple of minutes of silence, Naruto whispers into Kiba's ear, "Kiba, I like you a lot, I don't want to see you cry anymore okay. I promise ill protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you". To be honest, as those words left Naruto's mouth, Naruto wasn't sure if he could keep that promise, he was going to hurt him in two months.

Kiba just nodded his head due to the fact that words couldn't just leave his mouth and that the breath near his ears were caressing him.

After receiving a simple nod from Kiba, Naruto started to nibble and lick on his ear and around it, causing Kiba to shiver and then moan loudly, then moved down to his neck, where he sucked and bit, causing the brunette to moan loudly again. After leaving his neck, happy with the hickey he gave, moved straight back to Kiba's ear and started to nibble and lick on his ear again.

"_Hmm sensitive ear…got to remember that" _he thought to himself as he mentally noted that. While busy with his ear, Naruto hands started to roam over Kiba's small yet muscular body, his hands rubbing over his chest, slowly sliding down to Kiba's abs, then down to Kiba's thighs.

Kiba continued to moan as Naruto rubbed his thighs, then his moans silenced when his hand went between his legs and cupped his erection through his shorts. Tightening his grip on Kiba, Naruto began moving his hand slowly over the area, Kiba's body arching into his touches and his moans getting louder.

Naruto, mind fogged with lust, didn't realize that he was going a bit too far. His hands slowly let go of Kiba, and then went to the hem of Kiba's shorts, where before he could slide them down, he heard Kiba saying something.

Snapping him out of his lustful gaze, he looks up at Kiba's face and realized that his eyes held so much fear in them, although there was a delicious shade of pink on his face. Before Naruto could ask what was wrong, he could already see why. Kiba's hands had an extremely tight grip on the wrist of the hand that Naruto was using to slide his shorts off. Upon seeing this he got off Kiba.

"I'm sorry Kiba," he says as he realizes that he scared the brunette by going a bit too far. Kiba was breathing heavily and sat there, frozen in shock. As he realized that Kiba is probably traumatized, he decided to just leave. "Hmm I guess I'll leave then," Naruto says as he begins to shove his things into his bag. Before he could move away from the bed however, Kiba instantly grabbed his wrist tightly and stared at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but find that the face Kiba was giving was cute, sort of like a puppy begging him not to leave. He then chuckled at the though of Kiba being a puppy, being Naruto's puppy, one he could look after and take care of.

"Don't…don't leave, please stay for the night" he begs as his eyes begin to glassy again at the though of being alone. "But I'm not sure if I'm allowed to though" he responds back, although he did really want to stay with Kiba.

"MOM, NARUTO IS STAYING FOR THE NIGHT" Kiba yells, hoping that his mom would hear him. After a couple of seconds, his mom finally yells back, "OKAY, MAKE SURE HE HAS THE STUFF HE NEEDS AND THEN COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR DINNER. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS". Happy with his mom's response, he pulls Naruto towards the bed.

"Wait lemme call Iruka first" he says before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Kiba gave him a questioning gaze. Before he could ask his question, Naruto answers it for him, "Iruka is my guardian, he has been looking after me since I was 4" he says while dialing Iruka on his phone.

After a couple of seconds, Iruka finally answers, "Iruka, I'm staying over at a friends house for the night. No, it's not a stranger's house. Kiba's house. Kiba's mom already said yes. No, I'll over there to get my stuff. Just for tonight. I'll be eating here as well. Okay thanks Iruka. Bye" Naruto says as taps the 'end call'.

"After dinner, I'm going to go to my house to get some things like my uniform and my books and that for tomorrow" Naruto says as he takes a seat next to Kiba on the bed. Before Naruto could say anything, Kiba gets up, grabs Naruto by his wrist and drags him downstairs, where the smell of food fills his nose.

As he walks into the huge as dinning room, he sees that Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Sakura and another brunette girl that looks like she's in the twenties, sitting all around a huge black table.

"Hi Hana, where's Akamaru, Kurumaru and the Haimaru Brothers at?" he asks towards his older sister Hana. "Mom's feeding them outside, so that the place doesn't get messy," she says. Before turning back towards the table, her eyes spot Naruto.

"Who is this hot looking Blonde Kiba? Boyfriend?" she says teasingly. Kiba's face turns a shade of red that could almost hide his tattoos. "Uhh he is just a friend" Kiba says, while gesturing for Naruto to sit next to him.

As soon as the word 'boyfriend' left her lips, the four protective people surrounding the table turned their heads towards the blonde, giving him extremely intense death stares that all simply said 'lay a finger on him and you will die'. Naruto turned away from the people, trying to avoid looking into those deadly pairs of eyes, which sent shivers throughout his whole entire body, death stares that are coming from the most dangerous people of his school.

Breaking the awkward silence, Hana continues to tease, "Oh really? Is that why I heard Kiba moan when I walked past his room?" Kiba felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. Naruto felt like he was going to die right now, inside this house.

As soon as the four heard 'moan', Sakura's and Gaara's hands that were resting on the table, balled up tightly into fists, trying to control themselves from tearing Naruto apart right here and right now, Kankuro was shaking violently and Temari was tapping her nails on the table. All four of their stares grew even deadlier.

Not realizing that this was happening, the brunette siblings continued to converse. "We didn't do anything beyond kiss, that's it, just kiss" he said as yells from complete embarrassment.

"Ahh…its funny when you have a gay brother" she said while smiling and putting the conversation to stop as she see Tsume enter the dinning room with a tray which had a roasted chicken in it, along with a couple of vegetables here and there. "I'll go get the plates," Temari says instantly standing up and heading over to the cabinets in the kitchen. "I'll get the cutlery," Sakura says, heading over to where Temari is.

"Its nice of you to join us Naruto" she said whilst placing the food onto the table. After positioning the food into the centre of the table which is perfectly in arms reach of everyone, barking could be heard outside, a lot of barking.

"We have a lot of dogs due to my mom and Hana working at Vet nearby" Kiba says before Naruto could ask.

"Wait guys I'll be right back" Tsume says as she walks outside.

Kankuro, after staring at Naruto for a while, realizes that Kiba wasn't covering his face from Naruto. "Kiba, why aren't you wearing your scarf?" he asked, a little annoyed that Naruto got to see his face. "He kinda got curious and so he asked if he could see my face, so I let him" Kiba says. A simple 'hmm' could be heard as a response from Kankuro.

After a couple of minutes, Temari and Sakura place all the stuff onto the table and spread it out amongst everyone. After sitting down, Tsume walks in and takes a seat and then gestures for everyone to dig in.

Dinner was eaten in silence, the only sound being chewing and the clink of cutlery to plate. After a couple of minutes, everyone finished up. "I'll do the washing" Hana says as she takes everyone's plates and other things into the kitchen to be washed.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Naruto says as he stands up. Not really knowing where it is, he asks, "Uhh where is the bathroom?" Kiba just replied back "there is a door next to the stairs".

Heading off to the bathroom, Tsume says, "Gotta check on the dogs again to see if they aren't fighting over the food this time" whilst walking off to the direction of the backdoor, leaving Kiba with his adopted siblings.

"Kiba, you said you wouldn't get too close to him" Kankuro said through gritted teeth. "Although I did say that, I also said that I wouldn't mind at all if he had changed" Kiba replies back. "I won't really care actually, I think its kinda well…" Temari says drifting off before ending the sentence. "OMG ITS SO CUTE" Sakura yells out, basically saying what Temari was going to say. "OMG TOTALLY" she replies back as both girls squeal and giggle. "I won't mind actually. Whatever makes you happy Kiba" Gaara simply says.

"Well I haven't thought it through yet, I mean like he does well make me happy" Kiba says as he smiles, completely wiping the emotionless cover off his face and bringing life back into his voice and eyes.

Upon seeing Kiba smile, they were all shocked. They haven't seen Kiba smile in years. Even Temari and Sakura stopped giggling at the sight of Kiba smiling. After a couple of seconds, Gaara finally points it out, "Kiba, you know your smiling, right?" Kiba just simple nods his head up and down and then his eyes go wide upon hearing the word smile. "I'm…I'm smiling?" he finally asks. Everyone just simply nods. As he received his answer, he begins to laugh to himself, saying, "Wow, I'm smiling" Everyone now was just awed. Naruto has just started talking to him today and has made the emotionless Kiba smile and laugh all in one day after not doing any of these over the years.

They simply just shrugged. If Naruto could do this in one day, then they might as well give him a shot with Kiba, maybe trusting him a little. Everyone liked this idea better except for Kankuro. He didn't want the blonde anywhere near the small brunette, but seeing him happy for once in his life, made him feel happy, seeing that the person he has looked after for a long time has something that is making him happy.

Although they all mentally agreed to give Naruto an opportunity to be with Kiba, in their own heads, they plan to do so much to Naruto and his group of friends if he were to break his heart or they were to hear that this was all a lie, that this whole entire relationship thing was all a set-up.

Naruto walked back into the dinning room after finishing his business in the toilet and sat back down at the table. Tsume walked in a couple of minutes later, but saw that Hana needed help so she walked over to help Hana.

After a couple of minutes of chatting, Naruto remembered that he needed to go over to his house to get some things.

"I'll be back guys" he says while exiting the house and running across the street to his house. While he was gone, all the teenagers went to their rooms to do whatever. Kiba walked up to his room and sat next to his harp, getting ready to play, Sakura and Temari were gossiping, whilst Gaara and Kankuro were sleeping.

A few minutes, Naruto came back with a bag in his hands. Whilst walking up stairs he realized that it was extremely quiet in the house.

"_Is everyone asleep already?" _he mentally thought to himself as began to take the steps that lead him upstairs.

What he didn't know was that as he reached Kiba's room, a harp could be heard. Naruto stood at the door, listening to Kiba play a soothing melody, which could calm any person down, he didn't even realize that he was swaying side to side whilst listening to the beautiful song.

Not wanting to disturb the brunette, he quietly opened the door and quietly sat down at Kiba's computer desk.

It was beautiful, the way he would pluck and glide across the strings seemed so graceful and calming and he played at a slow pace as if he was playing a melody that could put anyone to sleep. As he finished the song, he placed his hands on the strings to stop the notes from ringing out for too long. What he didn't realize was that right after he silenced the strings, clapping could be heard from behind him.

He instantly turned around and blushed as he saw Naruto sitting there a clapping.

"Wow, Kiba you are really good you know" Naruto says, walking up to the small brunette and grabbing him by the wrist. "Umm…thanks," he says, struggling to get any words to leave his mouth. "I usually play my violin or Harp at night, because everyone says that it helps them sleep" He says while getting up from where he was sitting and letting Naruto drag him to the bed.

"So…where do I sleep?" Naruto says as he sits down on the bed. Kiba was blushing a deep red now. "Uhh…umm…you c-can s-sl-sleep wi-with me o-on the bed umm if you w-want" he says, stuttering like crazy.

Naruto found this so adorable, seeing this blushing and embarrassed Kiba was cute. Naruto couldn't help but try to tease him more; "You want me to hold you while you sleep?" Naruto says in a seductive tone while moving close to his ear.

That did it for Kiba, he can't talk anymore, and his face was burning up. All he could simply do was nod.

Naruto smirked to himself, seeing that his actions had a huge effect on Kiba. He stood up took his shirt off slowly, trying to tease Kiba even more by showing his muscular body.

Kiba felt like he was going to pass out, but then wandered why he was taking his shirt off. Before he could ask, Naruto beat him to it by answering it, " I sleep with just boxers on. Is that okay with you?" Kiba just simply stared at the body before him, practically drooling while nodding his head really quickly as he watches Naruto remove his jeans.

Once Naruto got rid of his jeans, he sat on the bed and lied down, gesturing for Kiba to follow him. Kiba quickly flipped over so his back faced Naruto, he couldn't handle it, an almost naked and extremely sexy body lying right next to him was too much.

Naruto didn't like looking at his back, so he wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist, pulled him over, flipped him around so that he could see his face and then held him tightly in his arms.

"What's wrong Kiba?" he says as Kiba's facial expression. "Umm uhh n-no-noth-ing is w-w-wrong" Kiba says while staring into Naruto's deep blue eyes, trying to ignore the idea that he was firmly pressed against Naruto's muscular and golden tanned chest.

"Hmm lets go to sleep then" he says as moves his hand up to Kiba's head and starts to stroke his hair. Kiba immediately melted into his touch, sinking deeper into the embrace as sleep slowly tried to claim him, but he refused to sleep yet, wanting to ask Naruto one more question.

"Naruto what does this mean?" the small brunette asks in a sleepy and drowsy manner.

"What do you mean?" he asks questioningly, not really knowing what he meant.

"I mean, you've met my family already, made good impressions i think, you already know a lot about me and you confessed that you like me. Does this mean that umm…I'm your-" Kiba was cut off by saying, "Do you want to? It's your choice you know, but I would love you to be my…" Naruto said, but before he could finish, Kiba said, "Promise me that you will not hide anything from me okay? If you can do that then I'll be willing to be your boyfriend".

Naruto couldn't help but smile upon hearing that Kiba would want to, yet his smile disappeared upon hearing that he wouldn't lie and hide anything from him. Although he knew he couldn't keep it, he still said, "I promise you Kiba that I won't lie to you are anything that could hurt you okay".

Kiba simply just smiled, yawned and then closed his eyes as sleep took over him whilst trying to snuggle closer to the warmth coming off Naruto's body. Naruto continued to stroke his soft brown locks until he heard that his breathing became even.

He held him extremely tightly in his arms whilst whispering to himself. "I'll do whatever I can to protect you Kiba from anything, even if that means you can't see me anymore" he says before kissing Kiba's forehead, then slowly drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside of the room, Hana and Tsume were eavesdropping on the conversation. "You really think he has changed Mom?" Hana whispers as she slowly walks down stairs, her mom following. "I hope he has. I trust him this time, but if he hurts him, I swear, I'll give permission for Temari and her siblings along with Sakura to give him so much pain" Tsume says as she walks to her room.

"Goodnight Mom" Hana says as she walks off to her room.

"Goodnight Hana" Tsume replies back as she closes her door.

xXxXxXx Next Day xXxXxXx

Naruto at five o'clock in the morning, realizing that Kiba wasn't in his arms until he heard the water running. "_Why does he wake up so early just to shower?" _he wondered to himself as he heard the water go off. After a couple of minutes, he hears the door open. He opens his eyes, to his disappointment in not seeing Kiba naked, to see that Kiba was fully dressed in his uniform already.

"Why do wake up so early to take a shower?" he asks, just curious, nothing else really. "Me, Kankuro and Gaara wake up at 4 and go for a morning jog. We shower early because Temari and Sakura take too long" he said while moving over to his desk and placing his needed books into his bag.

"I'm gonna get in the shower okay?" Naruto says as he walks over to where he dropped his bag, pulls out his uniform and a towel, and heads straight to the bathroom, forgetting that he didn't know where that bathroom was.

"Umm-" "Its right next to my room" he simply says as he zips up his bag and sits down on the bed. "Get there quickly, Temari is going to get up soon," he says as he smiles at him.

Naruto practically ran for the bathroom, first reason being that he wanted to get there first and second being that he realized his huge cock was extremely hard, almost poking out through the slit of the boxers.

He just slammed the door closed as he got in there, instantly removed his boxer, jumped straight into the shower and grabbed his aching member, moving his hand up and down really fast as his imaginary Kiba popped back into his head. After a couple of minutes of fast pumping, Naruto exploded all over the wall, sighing in relief as he became satisfied.

After a couple of minutes he left the bathroom, fully dressed in his uniform, and walked back into Kiba's room, where he saw the small brunette sitting on his desk, pencil in his hand and an art book in front of him.

Naruto walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around his slim waist, and whispered into his ear, "What are you drawing Kiba?" Kiba was first shocked at first but then melted into his arms as Naruto started nipping and sucking at Kiba's neck, leaving a purple mark that could be easily seen.

"Ahh…it's just a drawing of a tree" says while leaning back into Naruto's embrace. Naruto moved his head away from his neck, happy with his work, and started laughing. "Kiba you know I just left a obvious hickey on your neck right? How are you going to hide it?" he said as he continued to laugh. Kiba just smirked to himself and then simply said, "Have you forgotten that I wear a scarf everyday?"

Naruto just stopped laughing, completely forgetting that he could easily hide it with his scarf. "Aww" Naruto says, trying to pretend to be disappointed whilst taking a seat on his bed. Kiba gets up and moves over to where Naruto is sitting. Instead of sitting on the bed however, he sits on Naruto's lap instead and presses his lips onto Naruto and then pulls back while smiling.

Naruto couldn't resist. He smiled at him and the wrapped one arm around Kiba's waist while the other reached towards the brunette's head. In one swift motion, Naruto slammed Kiba's lips onto his, his tongue instantly darting into the smaller boys mouth.

Kiba allowed Naruto to roam in his mouth, moaning as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and started grinding his butt down onto Naruto's crotch, loving the feeling of, what felt like, a huge cock pressing up against his ass.

Naruto had an extremely hard time trying to control himself. Firstly, his brunette puppy was being aggressive, secondly, his moans and whimpers were just so irresistible that it became so tempting to make him scream and thirdly, the brunette was pressing down onto his cock, re-hardening his member.

Deciding to not do too much to scare him again, the blonde began to rub Kiba's body, starting at the muscular abdomen, then slowly going down to the brunettes aching member.

Upon reaching his goal, he cupped the clothed member and gently squeezed whilst rubbing, adding a bit more pressure. Kiba began to moan loudly into his mouth as Naruto kept his hand busy with Kiba's member. They were both enjoying themselves so much until they heard a high-pitched squeal and some jumping at the door.

They both broke apart, gasping for air, and turned to see who was at the door, only to see that it was Sakura, Temari and Hana all squealing and giggling to themselves as they watched, but then awed as the two broke apart.

"I swear, I'm going to love watching you guys make out a lot. Boy on boy action is way better than a normal straight couple," Hana says as she begins to squeal again. "I know right, anyways apart from us being here to watch you guys have a hot make out session, Mom wants you guys downstairs, she made breakfast for us" Temari said as the three girls begin to walk away from the scene and head downstairs.

"Umm…that was kinda awkward I think" Naruto says as he picks up Kiba off his lap and gently puts him down.

"Well breakfast, c'mon Naruto, lets go" Kiba says as he picks up his bag and walks down the stairs. Following closely behind Kiba, bag in his hands, the two walk down the stairs and into the living room, where, before they could sit down on the couches, they were bombarded by a crowd of really big dogs, rubbing themselves and jumping up at the two.

"Hi Akamaru. Yeah I missed you too boy" Kiba says while trying to protect his face from the licks that the huge white dog was giving him.

Honestly, Naruto was kind of scared. These dogs were like beyond average size, more like wolves than dogs. Three grey dogs started walking around Naruto, surrounding the stranger of the house whilst studying him to see if he was a threat.

After a couple of seconds, the three dogs jumped onto him and started to try and lick his face, finally understanding that he meant no threat. "Umm good doggies" Naruto said as he tries to protect his face from the attacking tongues. "Calm down guys" Hana says as she walks into the living room. The three dogs instantly walk up to their brunette owner and walk beside her.

"Brekky is ready…and there is bacon," she says as she makes her way to the dinning room. Everyone instantly runs to the dinning room upon hearing that bacon is being cooked.

They all entered the dinning room and instantly sat down at the table, waiting for the delicious bacon to arrive. All their jaws hit the ground upon seeing Tsume enter with a huge pile of bacon, with Hana behind her holding to the tableware.

Hana handed out the stuff and soon everyone started eating. It was eaten in silence just like dinner was yesterday, but no one seemed to care really, although the 4 teens had kept their eyes on the blonde, seeing if he was going to do anything intimate with the brunette.

After a couple of minutes, breakfast finished, and everyone was prepared to leave the house, seeing that it was already 7:30.

"Bye Mom. Bye Hana, see you after school" the 5 teens say in unison. "Bye Tsume and Hana, I'll see ya next time" the blonde says as he exits the house along with the 5 other teens. Then they all set off for the almost half an hour walk to school.

The walk was silent; Kiba had his head down with his scarf covering his face whilst the four ahead of him talked to each other. Naruto, hating the silence between him and the brunette, grasped Kiba's hand and held it tightly in his, entwining Kiba's soft fingers with his own.

Kiba looked at the entwined hands then looked up back at Naruto, pulled his scarf down really quickly, reached up and pecked Naruto on the cheek and then pulled his scarf beck down whilst tightening his grip on Naruto as they walked on.

Naruto just smiled at him upon seeing the Inuzuka's actions and just continued to walk, hand in hand with Kiba.

Several minutes later, Naruto broke the silence by saying, "You know Kiba, since you're my boyfriend and that we shouldn't hide anything from each other, I should tell you that I've…well…I've been with guys before but umm they were just for the uhh sex" Kiba just stared at him then looked straight whilst grasping even tighter.

"I don't really care if you've been with guys. I do care however if you are going to use me just like you used them though" Kiba says. "Trust me, they aren't as special as you" Naruto says, part truthfully and part lie. The truth was that he did find this sort of special to him yet the 'special' part of this was that this was all a prank.

Kiba, simply looked up to him, pulled his scarf down and pecked him on the cheek again, causing Naruto to blush, and then pulled his scarf back into place.

The rest of the walk was just talking about school and silence whilst they walked hand in hand together.

Finally, they arrive at school. Upon seeing the school, Kiba tried to let go of Naruto, but Naruto just held him a bit tighter. "Kiba, don't worry, a lot of guys at this school are gay you know, and even though a lot of the people don't tolerate gay people, they know they wont try to hurt me at least, or you" he says while trying to comfort his boyfriend.

Kiba just held onto the blonde's hand and continued walking to the school hall. Along the walk, they made many people turn their heads. A couple of girls started squealing and jumping at seeing a gay couple, other girls fainted. Both girls and guys gave Kiba a glare, seeing as they were jealous of the fact the he was dating one of the hottest and most popular guy of the school and just a couple of guys, not too many, gave the couple a look of disgust.

Before anyone of them could confront them, Gaara saw this and walked up to the guys. He simply whispered something, and then all Kiba could see was a fleeing group as it their lives depended on it.

They walked until Naruto reached his group of friends. "Hi guys" he greets them upon seeing the table. "Oh hi Naruto" they all say in sync.

"Hello my beautiful Sakura" Lee says as he lays eyes on her. Temari and Shikamaru simply smile at each other while giving a quick peck on the lips.

"Guys, you all know Kiba right? Well Kiba that is…" he says while pointing at the members, starting with Shino and Hinata. "The couple over there is Shino and Hinata, sitting next to them is Temari's boyfriend, Shikamaru. Next to him is TenTen and Neji whilst Lee sits next to them. Over there is Choji and Ino and that is Sasuke" he says while pointing to the members one by one.

"Umm hi guys" Kiba says in a quiet tone. "Hi Kiba. So are you going out with Naruto?" Sasuke says as a smirk appears on his face. "Umm yeah" Kiba says as his face begins to warm up.

"Hmm so if that's the case then Naruto, I'm going to change the deadline to the 23rd, my birthday. If your wondering why, its because I wanna say something to him before it happens okay" Sasuke says as an evil grin shows on his face. "Okay, that's fine with me I guess" Naruto says while faking a smile.

Truthfully though, he knew what Sasuke was going to do, and he was sure that prank isn't going to end like it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Truthfully though, he knew what Sasuke was going to do, and he was sure that it isn't going to end like he expected it to be._

Nothing significant happened during this normal school day, except for the occasional squeals or growls coming from nearby groups of people that they would pass by.

They were leaving school already when they confronted by a group of guys. They weren't like huge and muscular sort of guys; they were like your averaged typical teenage guys, which seemed to have a problem with a gay couple in the school.

The group approached to the 6 teens, showing expressions of disgust when they laid their eyes on the blonde and the brunette. The teens instantly recognized them as the group of guys that they saw when they entered the school.

"Can we help you guys?" Temari says as she takes a step forward.

"Yeah, you can help by getting rid of those fags. They don't belong here" a tall guy with black hair says as he steps forward, trying to not be intimidated by the stare Temari was giving him.

In an instant before any of the teens could look out for Kiba, a blonde haired teen instantly started charging towards Kiba. In mere seconds, fists made contact with Kiba's covered face, sending him back a bit due to the force but not actually making him fall over.

The group of guys all smirked to them selves as Kiba ran into his boyfriend's arms but their bodies began to shake in fear as they saw a pink haired girl and a redhead step forward.

"You dare to hurt him for being so innocent?" Sakura says as she stares at the frozen teens in pure hatred for hurting Kiba like that. "You should know what happens when you hurt him like that you know. Remember what happened last time?" Gaara says as he brings his fist up and balls it tightly.

"W-w-wait…Please don't…we won't do it again…" the blonde that punched Kiba said as he began to beg, seeing that his mistake of hurting someone so fragile could have cost him a broken bone.

"Don't worry…we will make sure you won't do it again…" Sakura says as she begins to draw her fist back, ready to strike her closest foe but before she could bring it forward, the terrified teens were already running for their life.

Naruto just stared at the four whilst holding his boyfriend tightly in his arms. "Wow, are you guys that feared in this school?" he asks upon watching the pack of fleeing guys run at a speed that is not normal for any human being that walks on this Earth.

"Well some are afraid of me and Gaara, some know they can't do shit to Temari because she is Student leader and can report to the teachers whilst telling me and Gaara what happened and they know they can't do shit to Kankuro either because he is football captain and his siblings are Gaara and Temari. So either way, we are pretty much the most feared group of people in this school," Sakura says while walking forward and smiling to herself, showing fierceness in her green eyes.

Naruto just simply stared at them for a while before letting go of Kiba and grasping Kiba's hand into his, instantly entwining their fingers together as they began their walk home again.

Several minutes later, they were alone on the street, signaling for Kiba that he can remove his scarf without anyone seeing him.

Naruto just continues to stare at his brunette boyfriend's face as he smile, after all, he hasn't seen it since this morning when they walked to school.

Naruto gave him a quick peck on the cheek whilst gripping tighter, causing Kiba to flash a toothy smile at Naruto and a blush to paint his face, his fang-like teeth showing. Naruto found it adorable when Kiba would blush; it just made him look extremely cute, like a puppy the just got praised from his master.

The four couldn't help but smile to themselves upon seeing Kiba happy after so many years of depression. They simply found it amazing that, although they were family, they could not make Kiba even express just a feeling but Naruto came into the picture and did it just all in one day.

They continued to walk in silence yet with hints of laughter along the way. Kiba ended up falling asleep with his head resting on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto gave him a piggyback because he insisted on doing it even though Kiba kept yelling to put him down.

Naruto just kept walking whilst smirking; remembering the moment Kiba instantly started yelling at him for picking him up.

At seeing the sight of the house, he walked in hesitantly but proceeded upon seeing Tsume smile at him when she saw Kiba sleeping.

He slowly walked up stairs and into Kiba's room where he gently laid Kiba down onto his bed. Not wanting to disturb his brunette's sleep, he sat at the desk and pulled out his English stuff, trying to work on the assignment that they were working on 'together' although Kiba did most of the work to be honest.

After at least an hour, he heard Kiba shift and then mutter out a couple of words, though he wasn't awake yet.

"Why…why are you like this?" Kiba says in his sleep. Naruto couldn't help but listen closely to what the Inuzuka was saying but before he could continue to listen, Kiba woke up, his lids slowly lifting open to see deep chocolate brown eyes, which instantly turned their gaze to Naruto.

He got up for a moment and looked around and then turned a deep red as he noticed he in his room.

"I carried you because you fell asleep while I was giving you a piggyback" Naruto says as he smiles at the blushing brunette.

Kiba just smiled at him and gestured for Naruto to lay down with him. As Naruto lay down, he instantly wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and pulled him flush against his body whilst giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Wait I gotta do art homework" Kiba says as he tries to break free of Naruto's hold. Although Naruto wanted to snuggle, he had a better question to ask Kiba though.

Kiba watched as an evil smirk appeared on his blonde boyfriend's face. "Naruto?" Kiba says after a while of staring at that evil face.

"Are you ticklish Kiba?" Naruto says in an evil/devious tone as he begins to inch closer to Kiba.

Kiba thought about it for a moment then decided to fake it and turn the whole situation onto Naruto.

"I would like to see you try" Kiba says as he begins to pretend to struggle and squirm between his arms but Naruto's was simply just too strong for him. Naruto instantly pokes the side of Kiba's waist and waited for a reaction but nothing?

"Huh?" Naruto says as he sees the evil smile now appear on Kiba's face.

"Oh shit," Naruto says as he begins to back away from Kiba as the brunette begins to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist.

Kiba jabbed the side of Naruto, making the blonde fall to the ground in laughter as Kiba continued to jab the sides of his waist. Naruto tried to run away but Kiba straddled his waist to stop him from getting up.

Kiba continued his assault on Naruto, laughing extremely hard whilst jabbing the sides of his blonde boyfriend.

"S-s-stop Ki-Kiba p-p-please" Naruto barely got out through fits of laughter. Kiba still continued his assault whilst now trying to tease the blonde by grinding his hips down.

Naruto was now laughing while moans would leave his lips every now and then due to the fact that Kiba was grinding his ass down onto his already hard cock.

Not wanting to lose control, Naruto quickly flipped their positions and pinned Kiba down underneath him with his arms above his head. Kiba was smiling whilst looking directly into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

Trying to not risk the temptation, Naruto quickly pressed his lips onto Kiba and instantly slid his tongue into the brunette's mouth, mapping out the area while trying to get Kiba to join in as well.

They stayed in that position for a while, a couple of moans and whimpers from Kiba here and there as Naruto grinded his hips down along with a couple of nibbles and bites at Kiba's neck and ear.

Several minutes later, Naruto pulled away, gasping for air as he picked up Kiba and layed him down on the soft bed, realizing that his brunette was slowly drifting to sleep again.

"Naruto…this laughing has made me so…" the Inuzuka says as he slowly drifted off as sleep starts to take over him again.

"Go to sleep Kiba. I'll wake you up later okay?" Naruto says as he kisses Kiba's forehead and begins to trace over the triangular tattoos, which seemed to make Kiba relax.

Kiba simply smiled before he fell into the world of slumber. Naruto sat there for a couple of minutes before he got up from the bed and went downstairs.

"Oh hey Naruto. You leaving already?" Hana asks as she walks out of the kitchen with her dogs at her heels.

"Nah Kiba fell asleep on my back on our way back so I carried him here and layed him down on the bed" Naruto responds as he takes a seat on the couches.

"Aww that's adorable" Hana says as she begins to squeal again while jumping around. Naruto just sat there rubbing the back of his head at the non-stop ramble of how cute the two were. After a while however, she turned all serious and pinned Naruto with a glare.

"What happened?" Naruto says as he begins to get freaked out by the sudden change of personality.

"You two haven't done anything beyond kiss right?" Hana says as she begins to move closer to the blonde.

"Does feeling each other up count?" the blonde says as he tries to sink into the couch, not wanting to face an early death by the hands of his boyfriend's sister.

"Nah not really. So you haven't done _**IT**_ yet right then?" the brunette says as she takes a seat next to the blonde.

"No not yet. I plan to however, when he is ready," Naruto says, sighing as the glare drops and a smile returns to the once serious face.

"Hmm that's good" Hana says as she picks up a magazine at starts to look through it.

A couple of seconds later, Temari and Sakura walk down stairs and take a seat in the living room, the couch directly across Naruto's. The blonde just sighs, not really wanting a group of yaoi fangirls in the same room as him. Before he could avoid answering any Yaoi based questions, Sakura asks a question.

"So…Naruto…Have you done anything with Kiba yet? And by anything I mean _**THAT **_thing?" the pinkette asks while moving her eyebrows up and down. Temari instantly snaps out of her thoughts and starts to giggle whilst clutching a nearby cushion really tightly.

Naruto just sighed again at the same question being asked again except this time it was just for Naruto to help provide the fangirls a hot intimate scene in which they could squeal and giggle and jump until they hear more.

"What is with you girls I swear but no, we haven't done _**THAT**_ yet…" Naruto says. The girls just groan in disappointment but their heads instantly pop back up as they hear Naruto continue to say more.

"We just kiss and feel each other up that's all really. I want to be patient with him," Naruto says as quietly as he can, finding this conversation extremely, extremely awkward.

The three girls instantly give a high-pitched squeal and starts jumping up and down on the couch. Temari seems to be murdering the couch cushion while the magazine Hana is currently holding seems to almost be nearly ripped to pieces.

"Now now girls, calm down. Leave the two boys relationship to themselves. Let them keep the intimacy between themselves" Tsume says as she walks into the living room. Before Naruto could say anything, a huge black dog, well more like wolf, enters behind the brunette. The dog instantly turns his head to Naruto and growls at the intruder.

"Hush Kurumaru. This here is Kiba's boyfriend, Naruto. He will be spending a lot of time here so be nice to him okay" Tsume says as she pats Kurumaru's head.

The dog runs up to the blonde, sniffs him, then instantly jumps onto the blonde and starts licking anywhere possible.

"Dinner is ready as well. The tables are set up already so don't worry about that. Naruto, could you get the boys please," Tsume says as she heads off into the direction of the dinning room.

Naruto darts off to the stairs but stops in his tracks and turns around, "Oh Kiba's asleep. I'll wake him up later, if that's alright with you". Tsume just nods and then continues her journey to the dinning room.

The blonde dashed up stairs and firstly heads off to Gaara's room, not really wanting to face the tall brunette first.

He softly knocks on the door before a response could be heard. "Yeah?" Gaara responds softly.

"Tsume has dinner ready," Naruto says as he stands at the door. "Okay, I'll be out in a sec" he responds again. Leaving Gaara's door, he heads off to Kankuro's room.

Knocking on the door softly, the door opens up to see a glaring Kankuro. "What the fuck do you want Naruto?" Kankuro says rather coldly. "Tsume has dinner ready," Naruto says as he smirks to himself but before walk off in the direction of the stairs, he was pinned to the wall with hands at his collar, lifting him up of the ground.

Before he could say anything, Kankuro said something that sent so much fear running through his body, "You Naruto, you are alright I guess but if you as so much as to make Kiba even shed a single tear of sadness, I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you. Oh and I'll make sure to drill it into your head the next time you plan to hurt Kiba but most importantly…" Kankuro let go of the frozen blonde and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, "Make sure you look after him for us okay. He has never been this happy before okay"

Naruto just nods then the two head of in the direction of the stairs.

Dinner was eaten in silence, no one really having a subject to talk about really. After dinner was done, the teens all head off to their own room to do whatever they do.

Naruto just sat there at Kiba's desk before his gaze turned towards the many art books that filled at least one whole shelf. Gliding the chair across, he pulls out at least 4 of them before gently laying them on the table and starting to flick through the pages.

He stared wide eyes at how perfect the drawings were. There were hardly any flaws at all and the drawings were so realistic as if they were photographs. He even realized how perfect the portraits were. He drew each member of his family on separate pages including the dogs and each drawing was just so perfect. He captured Temari's slim looks perfectly, perfectly replicated Gaara's emotionless face, showed so much happiness in Sakura's smile and made showed Kankuro's masculinity. All in all, Kiba was an amazing artist. He pulled out the book on the end; probably his current art book and started looking through it. Although there were several drawing of natures like trees and such, he turned to a page where there was just a quick sketch off Kiba holding Naruto's hand. Even though it was just a sketch, it looked so good.

Closing the books and putting it back in it's rightful place, he headed over to the bed as began to hear the bed shift. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Kiba's tattooed face just admiring how cute Kiba looked in his sleep.

He didn't get to stare for long however as his eyelids slowly began to flutter open to reveal chocolate brown eyes which reflected happiness in the brown depths as he saw Naruto smiling at him.

Before Naruto could say anything, Kiba just says in a sleepy and groggy tone whilst yawning, "Naruto, come sleep. I'm tired"

Naruto just smiles at him but before he could lie down and snuggle with his boyfriend, he just remembered to tell Iruka.

"Just wait, I gotta call Iruka first," Naruto says as he dials Iruka on his phone.

"Iruka, I'm staying at Kiba's again. So what if I'm being too clingy and plus isn't Kakashi coming over to pick you up for a date or something. See? And I also don't want to be there when you guys have pound the shit out of each other like there is no tomorrow. So what? Either way, Kakashi annoys me when I'm around. Yes I've got clothes already. Yeah okay. Bye" Naruto says as she ends the call and quickly places his phone on the desk.

He quickly strips down to his boxers and then jumps into the bed with Kiba where instantly the brunette snuggles up to the blonde's warmth. Wrapping his arms around Kiba, he presses him tightly to his chest and slowly pats the brunette's brown locks as he slowly begins to drift off to sleep.

The next morning was the usual morning. Kiba would wake up early for a morning run. Naruto would wake up and head to the shower after Kiba, trying to get rid of his problem whilst in there. They would make out for a while and later get interrupted by the girls. Breakfast would be eaten in silence and then everyone would leave the house for the day.

Nothing significant happened at school either. New assignments and other stuff like that. No problems occurred in regards to the couple, just a couple of high-pitched screams here and there. In the afternoon however, Naruto did something he completely regretted.

Just as Naruto was about to meet up with Kiba and the other four, a boy abruptly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in another direction.

"Hey kid let me go" Naruto says as he tries to break his wrist free from the boy's grip.

"Hush Naruto" the boy says as the smaller boys turns around and pins the blonde on the wall.

"What do you want Juugo?" Naruto says as he begins to thrash about.

Juugo was quiet the sight. His hair was similar to Naruto's except it was orange. His eyes were a deep red. Along with this his face was well shaped and his body was quiet muscular.

"Ready for round two?" Juugo says as he began to nip at Naruto's neck whilst rubbing his hands over Naruto's body.

Naruto tried everything in his power to stop himself from getting aroused and tried himself from letting moans escape his mouth.

"Wait Juugo-" before Naruto could stop Juugo from continuing his actions; Juugo pressed his lips onto the blonde's lips. The blonde however, remembered that he was currently dating Kiba, so he tried to push the smaller boy off him.

As the blonde tried his hardest to get the boy off him, the thing he feared most happened.

"Naruto, where are you? Naruto?" Kiba says as he began to turn the corner to where the two were making out but before Naruto could stop himself, it was already too late.

"Naruto?" Kiba says, as he stands there wide-eyed as he stared at the teens. Naruto instantly pushes the teen away from him as he sees Kiba's eyes begin to glassy.

"Wait Kiba. It's not like that" Naruto says as he begins to run over to Kiba but Kiba just turned around and ran away, tears sliding down the sides of his face as he ran as fast as he could, away from Naruto.

"FUCK" Naruto yells as he scratched his head in frustration. "Wait, don't tell me you are dating Kiba" Juugo says in fear as he begins to back away. "What got a problem?" Naruto yells in anger. "N-n-no" Juugo says as he begins to run away, afraid that the football captain might hear that he was apart of the situation.

Naruto ran the fastest he could in his entire life, trying to catch the brunette, to tell him the truth and that he came onto him.

He ran out of the school and ran straight to Kiba's house to explain the situation, hoping that Kiba would understand. But what the blonde totally forgot was that he had 4 over protective people that weren't going to resist themselves to harm the blonde if he made the brunette cry.

He felt joy at the sight of the house but was immediately frozen in his tracks as he sees that in front of the house was a pink haired girl, her head down and her hands balled up tightly whilst standing behind her was the brunette Football captain.

The blonde stopped a couple of feet in front of the enraged teens before he spoke, "Wait guys, Juugo kissed me. He-" but before he could finish, Sakura had already sent a punch to his stomach which caused him to fall on the floor gasping for air.

"You dare to hurt Kiba and then show your face here again?" Sakura says as she stands over the blonde's body. "Wait lemme explain" Naruto says as he stands up, his body aching from the force of the punch.

"Go ahead. Explain. If your explanation is good enough then we will see what happens" Kankuro says he places a hand on the angered pinkette to help calm her down.

"Okay. I was heading off to you guys so that I could walk Kiba home but before I could get to you guys, Juugo came up to me and pulled me away. Me and Juugo have had, you know, a while back and he didn't know that I was dating Kiba. Before I could tell him to stop, he kissed me. That was when Kiba came around and saw him kissing me. It hurt me to see Kiba cry so I ran straight for him to come and explain what happened" Naruto explains as his eyes turn their gaze towards the ground, feeling a bit sad at the sight of Kiba's beautiful brown eyes tearing up.

"Hmm Juugo eh? Well I can understand why you two got together, he is quiet the sight" Kankuro says as he walks up to the frightened blonde. "Wait your gay?" Naruto asks as he takes a step back, afraid of what Kankuro might do.

"Yeah. Actually, Gaara and me are. He has a boyfriend in think right now, I'm not sure really and I've never been in a relationship before but I know I've looked at guys differently compared to girls so yeah" Kankuro says as he steps closer to the blonde and pulls him into a hug.

"Just cheer him up okay, he might need you for a while" Kankuro says as he steps away and pulls Sakura along with him inside the house.

He stood there for a while before running inside the house. He got glares from the family as he passed by. He understood why so he shouldn't question them. Darting upstairs, he knocks softly on Kiba door before entering the teen's room.

Kiba sat there at his desk with a pencil in his hand and a book in front of him. Naruto walked up to the boy and quickly wrapped his arms around the brunette. At first the boy struggled but then he sank in, loving the inviting warmth of his blonde boyfriend.

"It was an accident right?" Kiba says as he turns his tear-streaked face towards Naruto. The blonde couldn't help but feel so guilty at the sight of seeing him cry, making him even a bit guiltier that he was the cause.

"Shh Kiba, Juugo came onto me before I could of walked you home. He kissed me before I could have told him that I was going out with someone. I'm sorry Kiba, for making you worry okay. Just don't be mad at me" Naruto says as he picks up the brunette and pulls him into a tight hug to show that he meant everything that he said.

The brunette just layed his head on the blonde's chest and melted into the arms wrapped around him. Smiling, he said, "It's okay, as long as you don't leave me"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at how forgiving his boyfriend is. Tightening his grip, he moved over to the bed, let go of Kiba, took a seat and then pulled Kiba by the wrist, gesturing for him to sit on his lap. Kiba instantly sat on his lap and curled up as Naruto wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead whilst slowly rubbing his back to try and soothe the smaller boy, making the brunette instantly fall asleep in the inviting warmth of his boyfriend.

Ever since that day, Naruto vowed to never make Kiba cry again. Just seeing his eyes go glassy was enough for Naruto to beat the crap out of the person who could even dare to hurt his precious puppy.

Days passed by since then and as days went by, the relationship became stronger. Kiba was more open with his feelings with Naruto. He began to change into a bright and over-joyed boy with so much happiness built up inside him which made everyone just smile. Although he ditched the scarf a week later and started showing his face to everyone, he still wore it around his neck.

To his surprise, their reactions where different from what he suspected. He just failed to realize that the society of today became more accepting compared to the past. Every time his face would be seen at school, either girls or guys would blush like a little child, slowly walk up to him, then walk away upon seeing that Naruto's arm is wrapped tightly around his waist.

He even became closer with Naruto's friends. He got Ino and Sakura to be closer to each other, which ended up as them being best friends although they fight a lot, he got Shikamaru to be more open with his feeling towards Temari, he got Choji to slow down on his eating habits and even became closer with Shino and Hinata. Overall, Kiba was certainly changing everyone, just like how Naruto changed Kiba.

Although things were running as smooth as possible, Naruto dreaded the day that he would have to destroy this precious relationship, to destroy Kiba's heart. He could tell Sasuke was getting excited. During recess and lunch, the raven would pass a smirk or a smile just of pure evil to Naruto, making Naruto remind himself that the day is coming closer as the days pass by. He wanted to confront Sasuke about dropping the plan, but he was afraid on what Sasuke would do to him.

Actually, everyone (except for Sasuke) wanted to cancel the plan. Ino wanted to stay close with Sakura, not end up in the hospital because of Sakura, which Lee also dreaded. No one wanted to lose someone as precious as Kiba, we was indeed someone special to be able to change everyone's habits.

xXxXxXx 3 weeks later xXxXxXx

Hinata had brought up the idea of watching a movie called '_The Tales of A Gusty Ninja'_ in which everyone agreed to.

Naruto was currently waiting at Kiba's house whilst every one of Naruto's friends including Sakura and Temari where waiting outside, waiting for his brunette to finish changing so that they could leave.

Naruto was dressed in tight fitting black jeans; an orange polo shirt, which is not buttoned up whilst under the polo shirt, was a white shirt, which showed how muscular his body was. Over all of this was a black leather jacket and his favorite orange converses.

After several minutes of waiting, footsteps could be heard at the stairs. Naruto just sat there staring at Kiba as the brunette made his way towards Naruto. He was completely wearing all black. Black jeans, which hugged his ass, which Naruto would not take his eyes off. He wore and extremely tight fitting black shirt, which had the picture of the Triforce on, it in white (lol sorry, I'm a huge Zelda fan so yeah :D) which showed his body really well. He wore black vans as well and over all of the was a thin, short-sleeved black hoodie. In total, Kiba looked so delicious to Naruto right now, trying his hardest to not drag Kiba back to his room, rip each article of clothing off his body and ravish that delicious tan body until he couldn't move anymore.

Fighting the temptation, Naruto simply gets up from his position on the couch and walks over to where Kiba is currently standing, wraps his arms around Kiba's slim waist, pulls him close and then gives him a quick kiss. That quick kiss the turned as Kiba deepened the quick kiss by pressing his head closer and then moving back whilst smiling at him.

Naruto moves to Kiba's ear where he says something, which causes Kiba to blush deeply and moan, "Kiba you are looking so hot right now, I'm having a hard controlling myself. I just want to drag you back upstairs and rip your clothes off"

"How about tonight I give you something special okay?" Kiba says with a seductive smirk.

Before Naruto could do anything, Kiba removes himself out of Naruto's grasp and heads over to the door while dragging Naruto with him. Outside, there are two blue and black vans, owned by Neji and Hinata, which says on the side of the van _'Hyuuga Cleaning Service'_. They hoped into the van who is being driven by Shino and then the group make their way to the cinema.

The ride was partially silent, the only sound could be heard was sucking, moans and the rustling of clothes. Yes, everyone was making out in the van. Choji and Ino sat next to each other, Shikamaru had Temari backed up against the side of the van whilst at the back of the van, Kiba straddled Naruto thighs as he grinded down onto the blonde, which was the cause of the moans. At the front, Hinata simply rested her head on Shino's shoulder.

Ten minutes later, the teens found themselves walking into the unusually large cinema of Konoha. After buying the tickets to the movies, the teens made their way to their designated cinema. Upon sitting down, the cinema room went dark and the movie began to play.

Around halfway through the movie, Kiba rested his head on Naruto's shoulder whilst placing his hand in Naruto's hand and entwining his fingers with the blondes.

After the movie ended, which was at around 8:30, the teens walked out of the cinemas, talking about how great the movie was.

"Omg I loved that part when that paper chick split the whole entire river or sea or whatever it was and filled it with those bomb thingies and like bombarded that orange masked guy with explosions" Hinata says as she walks with Shino by her side, his arm wrapped around her waist (LOL I love Konan 3)

"I loved the part when that chick with the huge fan cut down the entire forest to save that shadow guy" Temari says as she walks hand in hand with Shikamaru. (Temari is also my favorite. She is just like that awesome)

"Nah that blonde dude was like the best. He is just too overpowered although I found it really cute when that purple haired chick tried to save him from that guy with the weird piercings while confessing her love" Naruto says as he walks with Kiba, Kiba resting his head on his shoulder. Hoping into the van, the teens started the journey home, Shino dropping of Kiba, Naruto, Temari and Sakura first since they were the closest.

The journey was the same, everyone was making out again, the only sounds that filled the room were moans and the shifting of clothes.

Ten minutes later, the four found themselves, walking out of the van, saying their goodbyes and heading to Kiba's room.

The house was silent, just the sound of the teens footsteps. _"Probably asleep already"_ Naruto thought to himself. After thinking about everyone being asleep, a smirk appeared on his face. _"This will be fun…I want to see how much Kiba will squirm underneath me, trying to stop himself from moaning"_ Naruto mentally thought to himself as he followed Kiba to his room.

Upon entering the room, Kiba turned around an gave a downright erotic smile at Naruto before being abruptly shaved down onto the bed in which Naruto took his opportunity to climb onto the brunette and instantly attach his mouth onto the brunette's mouth.

Kiba couldn't help but moan into the roughness of his boyfriend, instantly open his mouth. Upon feeling Kiba's lips part, Naruto's tongue instantly dashed into the brunette cavern and started to map out the already familiar wet cavern that was all Kiba along with savoring that delicious taste.

As Naruto got busy with Kiba's delicious mouth whilst swallowing the occasional moans, the blonde began to move his hands over the brunette's body, feeling over the well defined abs then travelling towards his nipples and giving them a slight pinch, causing the smaller boy to moan loudly, which was swallowed by the blonde and arch his body into the touch, his body craving for more.

After a while, the two broke for air and Naruto sat up to remove his shirt, showing his golden tanned body that was perfectly over a muscular body. He then began to remove his pants and signaled Kiba to remove his clothes.

After a painful minute, Kiba removed his shirt, his pants being ripped of by Naruto and was now in just boxers along with Naruto, between his legs, sucking and nibbling at his neck whilst he rubbed his length onto Kiba, making him gasp.

"Na-N-Naruto…Ah…Please" Kiba said as he began to move his hips, begging Naruto for more.

"Wait my puppy. No sex right?" Naruto whispered next to Kiba's ear in part disappointment due to not being able to take him right now but the other in respect, not really wanting to rush. Kiba's already deep blush reddened ever further, but gave a simple nod, not really trusting his voice.

Naruto began to slowly move down the brunette's body, dragging his tongue across the bronze tan body, stopping at his nipples to further tease him more by giving a bite and the continuing his journey southwards until he reached the hem of the dark blue boxers.

Staring at the tent pitched up, he looked up Kiba's face, give him a small smile, licked the already leaking member then slowly and painfully, pulled down the brunettes boxers with his teeth, freeing the weeping cock from it clothed confines.

Naruto then looked up the naked body beneath him, squirming at every touch and blushing madly upon being naked underneath his boyfriend. Wanting to taste the delicious precum leaking from the delicious 7-inch cock that rested nicely on brown curls, he licked the head and then slowly dragged his tongue down the shaft then back up to lap up the pre leaking out.

Kiba had to bite his lip to try and not moan to loudly, not really wanting to know what would happen if he were to wake up his family by his loud moans. However, all effort was lost when Naruto instantly took him whole into his mouth until his nose hit brown curls, deep-throating him, causing a loud moan to leave his lips. Kiba had no choice but to bite the back of his hand.

Naruto partially smirked, slowly moved his head up and then slowly moved back down until he could feel the head of the brunettes member pressing against the back of his throat.

Kiba was in desperate need to release and Naruto's slow movement wasn't helping either. He needed to cum and he needed to NOW. He tried to thrust his hips up into the loving warmth but Naruto had his hands firmly on his hips, stopping him from moving. He tried to make Naruto move faster by placing his hands into the blondes amazingly soft hair and push him down onto him but he couldn't he was too weak to move right now.

"P-p-pl-please N-Na-ruto Ah…mhhm" Kiba begged, his voice muffled because of his hand covering his mouth. Finally taking mercy on his puppy, he abruptly released him from his warmth, pulled down his boxers to reveal his huge 9-inch cock, moved down to Kiba, grinded his cock onto the blonde and then grasped both of the members in his hands and started to jerk them off at a high speed.

Naruto pulled Kiba's hand away from his mouth and instantly replaced it with his own mouth, swallowing every moan and gasps that left the brunettes lips.

Detaching himself from his lips, he moved down to the brunettes ear and started to nibble and suck. The action caused Kiba to arch up and then partially scream out Naruto's name as he came, his seed shooting out onto his defined abs and a bit landing on his face.

Upon hearing Kiba cum, Naruto gasped and came all over Kiba's body, shooting his own seed so strong that most of it landed on Kiba's face and some even on his own.

Naruto gave him a simple smile while gasping for air before he began to lap up the cum on Kiba's face, something Kiba found extremely sexy. Not swallowing, he moved down the brunette's body and began to lick up the rest of the seed.

Finally finishing, he moved back up to Kiba's face and kissed him, allowing Kiba to taste Naruto and himself.

After pulling apart, Kiba licked his lips and then slowly drifted off to sleep as his body began to go limp. Realizing that his boyfriend has begun to slowly fall asleep, the blonde slowly fell to the side of the brunette and pulled him into his arms. Kiba instantly snuggled against the inviting warmth and nuzzled his head into the blondes golden tanned chest. Tightly holding him in his arms, the blonde finally let sleep take over him after burying his nose into the brunette's hair.

On the other side of the wall, Temari and Sakura had their ears tightly pressed against the wall that was just opposite to Kiba's room, giggling to themselves and jumping up and down like little girls.

"Omg that was so hot" Sakura says as pushes herself of the wall and sat down on the bed. "Omg I know right. It also good to know that Naruto doesn't want to rush into the sex. I'm actually starting to like Naruto even more" Temari says as she sits down onto her bed next to the pinkette.

"Although I'm still never going to forgive that blonde for what he did to Kiba years ago in primary school. One day, I hope Kiba gives me the chance to beat the crap out him or at least land a couple of punches on his face, I'll be happy to see just a bruise that I left him or even better just a small amount of blood will better" Sakura says with a bright smile yet with a deadly glint in her eyes and begins to head to her room.

"Lets just hope he has changed since then" Temari says as she watches Sakura leave the room.

"Night Temari" Sakura says as she leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

"Night Sakura" Temari says as she heads up to the light switch and turns it off before going to her bed and letting the world of slumber claim her.

**YAY! Chapter 4 is done. Sorry if it took a while though, I've been busy so yeah. I might be slow on updating but I will be though so don't panic :D Chapter 5 will be up soon hopefully. I hope you enjoyed the yaoi goodness in this chapter. Don't worry there will be better later in the story. Make sure to review. Much appreciated guys 3 Love ya guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A lots gonna happen this chapter. Like, I don't know, finally finding out who Gaara's boyfriend is or maybe finding out who likes someone or maybe the fact that someone's birthday is soon. Read to find out :D ** **Enjoy Chapter 5 guys. Just remember, makes sure to follow/review if you want to and make sure to remember that i****ly-KibaxNaruto loves ya too.**

Chapter 5

Beams of sunlight were piercing its way through deep blue curtains as the sun rose up to signal the start of a new day and that same beam was carefully placed on the eyes of a sleeping blonde. Groaning, he was about to stretch until he felt a body of warmth. The boy slowly lifted his lids and revealed his unusually deep ocean blue eyes. Yawning, he slowly and gently maneuvered his arms from the body next to him and got out of bed. Yawning once again, he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and stretched his body; a few cracks here and there could be heard.

Looking around he noticed it was the same familiar room he has woken up many times already in the past few days. The familiar deep blue walls that were almost like his eyes, the huge bed, the T.V that sat in front of the bed, the familiar number of instruments he has listened to that have been played so many times as he slept and the so many books that were filled with information that Naruto has been forced to read or the books that were crammed with millions of drawings that he though would be worth a whole ton of money.

Yawning once again, he made his way over to his bag and pulled out some clothes and then made his way to the door. Upon opening, he was greeted by a pinkette who instantly turned red in the face.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" the blonde asks as checks to see if her friend is all right. Sakura shifted her gaze downwards and then, with a shaky hand, pointed at the cause.

"I-is that thing e-even a-apart of this world?" she said as she pointed towards Naruto's huge cock. Naruto stood there for a while, not really understanding the question but then followed her gaze and realized that his member was currently being shown to the whole world.

Blushing, using the clothes he has in his hands, the blonde covered his member and then ran of to the bathroom, screaming.

Upon entering the bathroom, he tossed his clothes onto the table and then instantly jumped into the shower. He did have his morning wood, though it died down when he saw Sakura.

10 minutes later, the blonde jumped out, got dressed and exited the bathroom and headed off to Kiba's room where he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight, making his cock re-hardened again.

There lying in the bed was a naked Kiba. He was lying on his side so it gave Naruto a good view of his muscular back. The blanket was barely covering him, just stopping right before he could see the brunette's ass. Trying to control his lust once again, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through the brunette's hair, though he stopped when he felt how cold his skin was.

Undressing himself, once naked, he jumped into the bed with Kiba, pulled the blanket up and then pulled him into his arms where instantly the brunette snuggled into the inviting warmth of his boyfriend. Naruto smiled to himself and kissed him on the forehead as he continued to run his finger through the oh-so soft brunette hair.

Kiba, waking a few minutes later, was actually awoken by something hard stabbing his side. Looking up, he was greeted by a gorgeous smile and a peck on the lips.

"Morning Kiba" the blonde said as tightened his grip on the brunette.

"Morning Naruto" Kiba said as he nuzzled his face into the golden tan and broad chest of the blonde. Naruto continued to run his fingers through the brunette's hair until Kiba spoke up "Naruto…your cock is poking me in the side"

Naruto giggled to himself but then let out a moan as Kiba snaked his hand around the blondes body and grasped the member. "Naruto, it's as hard as a rock. So this was the thing that woke me up" Kiba wriggled his way out of the blondes grip and then disappeared under the blankets.

Naruto knew what was coming. He felt the brunettes tongue run along the slit, making him gasp out and moan. Biting his lip to silence himself, the brunette continued to lick at the slit before running his tongue down the shaft, playing with his balls when he reached the bottom and then dragged his tongue slowly until he reached the top again, where he again licked at the slit again.

"God Kiba…Ahh" Naruto barely got out as he kept on moaning. He gripped the sheets around him as pleasure washed through his body. Kiba dragged his tongue down the shaft and then back up before he took the head in. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he slowly began to swallow more and more of Naruto huge cock. "Ki-Kiba…" Naruto said through moans.

Naruto lifted the blankets and, with wide eyes, was amazed that Kiba swallowed all nine inches and he wasn't gagging at all. Kiba slowly moved back up the shaft, sliding his tongue and teeth along the veined shaft.

Naruto knew he wasn't going to last long. Kiba was too good at this, far better than him. He could feel the heat building up in him.

"Ki-Kiba…I c-cant" Naruto barely got out, he couldn't get anything out really, the pleasure Kiba was giving with just his mouth was crazy. Though hardly anything was said, Kiba knew what Naruto was trying to say so Kiba then swirled his tongue around the tip again and then slowly began to swallow the cock.

That did it for Naruto, the pleasure was insane and it was too much. "KIBA!" Naruto yelled out as he came, his load shooting in spurts as he filled the brunette's warm cavern in milky white. Kiba happily swallowed, even after Naruto's orgasm had ended, he kept on sucking, just begging to have another mouthful of Naruto.

Pulling the limp cock out of his mouth, he slowly travelled up Naruto's body, dragging his tongue along the delicious golden skin until he reached the blondes lips where his tongue was pulled into the blonde's mouth. Naruto moaned, he could taste himself in the brunette's mouth and he just wanted to have more.

The two pulled apart and stared at each other, deep brown eyes locking with deep blue eyes.

"That…was…amazing Kiba" Naruto got out through gasps of air whilst wrapping his muscular arms around the smaller teens waist.

Kiba just happily smiled at him and nuzzled his head into the blonde's crook as warmth enveloped him.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Kiba said as nipped and sucked at Naruto's neck. Naruto bit back a moan as Kiba did this. God, Kiba was amazing with his tongue and mouth, it was just so sinful.

The blonde slowly pushed the brunette off him and then got out of bed and started to get dressed, a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"C'mon, out of bed now. Take a shower" Naruto said after slipping on his boxers and then his shirt. Kiba let out a groan, not of annoyance about how he has to get out of bed, but losing his sight of the huge cock that belonged to Naruto.

"I've already had a shower though. Pass me my clothes" Kiba said as he got out of the comfy bed of his. He chucked the brunette's clothes at him and watched as Kiba dressed himself, covering that delicious bronze tanned skin of his with layers of clothing. He didn't realize he was giving Naruto quiet a show when he finished and turned to the blonde and sighed, realizing that the blonde was drooling quiet a bit and he could also clearly see that a tent was forming in his shorts too and since the shorts weren't that tight on him, his cock was able to create a tent without being constricted.

Naruto didn't even realize he was drooling when he was suddenly pulled by the wrist and then dragged towards the door. Naruto was lost for a moment until he was tugged rather harshly out the door. He let the brunette drag him through the hallway and towards the stairs though when they started going down the wooden stairs, Naruto caught himself staring at the brunette's ass. The loose cloth outlined the shape of his perfectly round and bubble butt, making Naruto begin to drool again.

He was once again pulled out of his daze when he reached the floor where he was pulled towards the lounge room and then pushed onto the couches. Once he fell onto the couch, thighs instantly straddled his lap and his lips were then tightly pressed against the brunette's.

Naruto took some time to process what was happening until a tongue instantly forced it way into his mouth, where instantly I was rubbing and mapping out the already familiar cavern.

Although he wasn't used to someone dominating him or someone actually topping him, secretly however, he was enjoying the sudden roughness of his boyfriend and was happy to submit to him, enjoying this wildness to that he never knew Kiba had.

Moans, gasps, whimpers, groans and begs for more filled the room as the two continued on their make-out session and since it was Saturday, Naruto hoped he could do this all day until he couldn't feel his lips anymore or until his cock was so hard, it hurt and he just hoped to god that no one would disturb them right now.

He knew his hopes and prayers weren't answered when he suddenly heard high-pitched squealing fill their ears, again. Detaching his lips from the brunette's neck, which was now covered in purple hickeys, he gently pushed Kiba off his lap and placed him next to him, where a loud groan of annoyance and frustration left his lips.

"I swear…do you girls have like camera's everywhere or something to like know when we are being intimate with each other?" Naruto muttered out as crossed his arms angrily and glared at the three girls.

"Sorry guys, maybe we just happen to walk in the umm wrong time" Sakura said through fits of giggles.

"No you don't, you go looking for us to ruin the moment" Kiba muttered out, barely audible but Naruto heard it clearly and tried to not burst out laughing.

The girls realized that they had caused the teens to go into an extremely bad mood and decided to clear the area. Awkwardly, the girls shuffled out of the lounge room and left the two alone once again.

Not really in the mood now, Kiba reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote. Turning on the T.V, he began to flick through the channels, hoping to find something good to watch on a Saturday morning. After a couple of seconds of searching, he turned the T.V off and placed the remote back onto the table and let out a long sigh of frustration.

After a few more minutes of silence, the silence was broken by the booming voice of his sister, "KIBA, HANA AND MOM WENT BACK TO THE VET EARLIER THIS MORNING BECAUSE OF SOMETHING URGENT. THEY'LL BE BACK SOMETIME AT NIGHT"

Inhaling a huge amount of air, Kiba yelled back, "OKAY".

Footsteps could be heard at the stairs and then went to the kitchen, where a loud thump could be heard followed by the sound of moans.

Curious, he got up from his seat and went to the fridge to get something to eat for him and Kiba but stopped upon what he saw.

Gaara was sitting on top of the table and his legs and arms were wrapped around a boy. He was quiet tall and slim yet had a bit of a build. He had jet-black hair that stopped at around chin length and had pale skin that is almost sickly looking. He almost could be called a twin of Sasuke but at least Sasuke had some sort of color to him instead of looking like a black and white photo.

Gaara opened his eyes and parted from this guy he assumed was his boyfriend and smiled at him after giving him a quick peck and then turned to Naruto, smile still present on his face.

Out of all of Kiba's family, Naruto was the closest to Sakura and Gaara with the exception of Kiba. Him and Gaara had a lot in common, he had suffered a pretty bad childhood with the loss of his parents though they feel so loved and accepted with the people they live with now, so Naruto knew how it felt to not have any parents. He spoke to Gaara a lot whenever Kiba was busy with something or just whenever he had the chance to, he somehow liked being around Gaara though he couldn't compare it to having Kiba as company.

The sound of Gaara's deep yet relaxing voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Naruto, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Sai. I think you know him, he's in your art class and Sai, this is Naruto, Kiba's boyfriend"

Naruto was greeted by deep black eyes that sort of held no emotion though there was something that was in there, maybe something he held for Gaara. He was then snapped out of his thought again by a deep voice that was sort of intimidating, "Oh hi Naruto" Sai said as he flashed Naruto a smile? No, there was something wrong about it, like it wasn't well…real, sort of like he is trying to smile but sort of forcing it. He didn't understand it really but he had no right to question him.

"Hi Sai, I didn't know you were Gaara's boyfriend, actually I didn't even know he had one, though whenever we spoke to each other he would speak very fondly of you" Naruto said as he leaned against the wall.

Gaara turned a shade of red that matched the brightness of his unnaturally red hair. Sai turned to him and gave him a smile, a real smile that was filled with affection and care and love. Gaara turned to him and smiled at him and then pulled the boy into a kiss.

Sort of felt like he was ruining the moment, he walked out of the kitchen to leave the two alone and began to make his way to the couches where he stood there wide-eyed at the sight of dogs.

Although he liked dogs, personally however, he was scared of Kiba's dogs. They were unusually big for a normal and, although they were really friendly towards Naruto, he was frightened by Kuromaru, Tsume's big, black wolf-like dog which could probably rip Naruto to shreds in seconds.

Akamaru was currently lying next to Kiba, loving the feeling of Kiba scratching behind his ears. Hana's dogs were all sprawled out, one was currently chewing on something in the corner or the room, one was walking around the house and the other one was sleeping. Kuromaru could be found in one of the doggy beds.

Taking a seat next to Kiba, Kiba spoke up, "I see you've met Gaara's boyfriend Sai. You know, he is really nice but I find him creepy with the fake…" Naruto cut him off by finishing the sentence for him, "Smile?"

"Yeah, like he doesn't want to but is forced to or something and then when he actually gives a proper smile, it's always pointed towards Gaara. Oh by the way, they've been going out for like hmm 3 or 4 years now and before you ask, yes they've gone all the way, a lot of times. Trust me, Gaara is so loud when they do it" Kiba says as he moves so sit in Naruto's lap whilst snuggling into the warmth.

"You mean Gaara's the bottom?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah. I was surprised at first 'cause y'know how he is like" Kiba said as Naruto wrapped his arms around the brunette's slim waist.

"Yeah. I was kind of surprised myself when I saw he had someone between his legs" Naruto said as he began to rub along the surface of the brunette's back.

Kiba melted into the warmth. There was something about Naruto that would make him feel so happy and fill up with warmth. Maybe he is glad Naruto started to talking to him and got to know him. But somewhere, deep inside Kiba, he had this nagging feeling at the back of his head that kept telling him Naruto is lying to him. Pushing that feeling aside, he spoke up.

"You know Naruto, I'm glad you came by. You changed me a lot you know, sort of like what a best friend does" Kiba said is he nuzzled his head into the blonde's chest.

Naruto sat there frozen upon the words 'best friend' leave the brunette's lips. It played over and over again in his head. Best friend. Naruto wasn't just a best friend to Kiba, maybe he wanted to be a lover or something, but there was something so wrong to him about the words 'best friend'. Naruto felt like that 'best friend' didn't best describe him.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he instantly blurted out without thinking of what he said, "KIBA I LOVE YOU"

Kiba sat there for a while, trying to process the recently blurted out words. After a couple of seconds, Kiba's eyes went wide.

"You…love me?" the brunette asked, his voice barely a audible.

"I don't want to be just a best friend to you Kiba, I want to be something more than that. Of course I will be a best friend to you but I want you to look at me as…as…as a lover" Naruto said as he stared into the brunette's deep brown eyes.

Kiba stared into Naruto's soothing gaze; those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much. _"Loved…" _Kiba thought to himself.

He didn't know if he was in love. Maybe he is but hasn't seen it yet. Was he even ready to love? Kiba thought of his relationship with Naruto. Naruto made him feel happy, he made him feel alive. Whenever Naruto was around, he would feel nervous. Whenever he saw those blue eyes, he would relax or whenever he smiled, Kiba felt like he would want to smile. Whenever those strong arms were wrapped around him protectively, he felt warm and…loved.

After thinking for a while, he finally confirmed it in his head. He was in love with Naruto, in love with his eyes, his voice, his beautiful smile, everything. He loved Naruto for who he is and Naruto loved him for who he is.

There was silence between the two. Kiba didn't realize he was in deep thought when he heard that wonderful voice that belonged to Naruto, "Kiba?"

A smile appeared on Kiba's tattooed face, that same toothy smile that would show his unnatural dog-like fangs of his. He buried his head into Naruto's strong chest and pulled him into a hug and whispered something Naruto would but wouldn't want to hear. Firstly being that Kiba loves him but on the other hand, it means that this whole prank has become a whole ton harder now.

"I…I love you Naruto. I love your eyes, your gorgeous smile, your deep voice…I…I love everything about you" Kiba said as lifted his head and stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes with a teary gaze.

Naruto brought his hand up and cupped Kiba's tattooed cheek. The brunette nuzzled his head into the touch and a tear rolled down his face. Immediately, Naruto ran his thumb along the brunette's cheek before the tear could fall down.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Naruto asked, wondering why Kiba would be crying.

"Oh it's nothing…I'm just really happy" Kiba said as he began to blush and giggle a bit.

Finding the brunette sitting on his lap adorable, Naruto slid his hand from Kiba's cheek to the brunette's back and pulled his into a kiss.

Kiba moaned into the kiss and melted into the warmth as big, strong arms that were entirely Naruto's, wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

The second Kiba felt Naruto run his tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance, he let him in.

Kiba moaned again as the pink muscle roamed in his mouth. Along with this, Naruto began moving his hands, roaming over the brunette's body. His hands slid southward from their position on the brunette's waist and cupped the brunette's ass. As one hand cupped the brunette's ass, the other snaked its way around to the front and cupped the brunette's throbbing cock.

Kiba moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of Naruto's big hands roaming over his body.

The two where like this for a while until Naruto brought up a question that sort of made Kiba get angry at him.

"Are we uhh...Going to have sex?" Naruto asked, blushing a bit at asking the question.

An expression of anger etched its way into Kiba's face upon the question and slapped Naruto.

Out of anger, Naruto yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Kiba sort of backed down and all anger disappeared from Naruto.

"I'm sorry Kiba, I didn't mean to yell" Naruto asked a he cupped Kiba's cheek.

"It's all right…I slapped you anyways" Kiba said in a low, barely audible voice, turning his gaze away from Naruto's.

"I overreacted when you asked me that…I-I didn't mean to slap you or anything. Though you did ruin the mood with the question, the answer to that is no" Kiba continued on in a silent tone.

Naruto felt guilty. He lashed out at Kiba unnecessarily. The blonde knew that the brunette wanted to wait but why did he ask the question? Was it just to go along with the mood? The blonde was interrupted in his thoughts by the quiet voice that belonged to Kiba.

"I-I want to make it special" Kiba said as he turned his gaze and looked into those ocean blue eyes that were owned by Naruto.

"How about exactly in a month's time. Seeing as today is the 7 of June already, I think you know when" Kiba asked as a small smile etched it way onto his face.

Naruto sat there for a while; trying to figure out the specific day that Kiba set it on. _"What's so good about the 7__th__ of July? Is it important to him? I wonder what it means…" _Naruto thought to himself as he thought deeply about the significance of the 7th of July.

"Uhh Kiba…what's so good about the 7th of July?" Naruto asked as he gave a questioning look to Kiba.

Kiba face turned into one of rage and then slapped Naruto again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR NOW?" Naruto yelled out again as he rubbed his sore cheek. _"Damn he hits hard" _the blonde thought to himself.

"Don't yell at me. What kind of boyfriend are you if you don't even know when my birthday is?" Kiba snapped back.

Naruto mentally slapped himself. Of course he knew that, he just forgot. As the blonde kept thinking of the day, a memory popped into his head, _"7__th__ of July sounds familiar…" _AS he kept on thinking, he finally remembered where he has heard it.

FLASHBACK

"_Well you are going to pretend to become friends with someone, then you are going to be in a relationship with that someone, then break up with him on July 7__th__" Sasuke says after finishing his explanation._

END FLASHBACK

Naruto sat there frozen as he recounted the day he was set the prank. _"That was the day Sasuke told me to end the prank…that was going to be the day I would break up with Kiba," _the blonde thought to himself.

"And what's going to make it more special is because every year for my birthday, we spend a couple of days up in the mountains" Kiba said, bringing Naruto back into the world.

"Mountains?" Naruto asked questioningly. He didn't even know there were mountains around here.

"Yeah Mount Myoboku. It's really nice up there, though there are a whole ton of frogs like everywhere. It usually snows when we go there but either way, it's really beautiful up there. I like it up there too because I just love the cold, although the sun is nice, I just love the cold" Kiba said as he smiled.

"Isn't Mount Myoboku like a long way from here?" Naruto asked.

"Its only like a 8-9 hour drive but it aint that bad. We have been going there for years so I'm use to the long drive" Kiba said as he laid his head down onto Naruto's chest. The blonde smiled and then wrapped his arms around the blonde and started to rub along the plains of the brunette's back.

The blonde did this for a while before he heard Kiba's breathing become soft and steady. Smiling to himself again, he gently shifted Kiba and then gently lifted him up and then laid him down onto the couch. Akamaru instantly laid next to his owner and fell asleep with his head on Kiba's chest. As this happened, the dogs around them trotted their way over to the couch and slept.

The blonde left after a while and walked into the kitchen only for him to go blind.

On the floor, there was clothes littered everywhere and in the kitchen were two naked figures, a black haired boy standing up with a red haired boy, sitting on the table with his arms and legs rapped around the black haired boy. The two were both glaring at Naruto and Naruto couldn't help but instantly turn around.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T KNOW" Naruto said as he awkwardly turned around.

A soft giggle could be heard from behind him along with a low growl.

"Stop doing that Sai, its just Naruto. To me, he is already counted as family so it doesn't matter to me and plus everyone in this house has seen us so it doesn't matter" Gaara said he clung onto his boyfriend.

"Fine then" Sai simply put it out. He then pulled out then plunged quickly back into the redhead's awaiting hole, a loud moan escaping the redhead's lips. Finding this so awkward, he slowly walked out of the kitchen as he heard the redhead start yelling and moaning out Sai's name as he begged for more.

The blonde shuffled his way upstairs and headed to the direction of Kiba's room though was stopped upon the sight of Sakura smiling at him. He continued his way slowly to the brunette's room though he could feel the pinkette following him.

Upon entering the already familiar blue room that was Kiba's, he sat down at the desk, Sakura sitting down on the bed, giving him a smile.

"Uhhh…why are you smiling?" The blonde asked, finding the smile slowly getting creepier the longer it was on her face.

Just then, Kankuro and Temari appeared at the door and where smiling at him.

"You walked into Sai and Gaara didn't you?" Kankuro asked as he leaned against the doorframe whilst crossing his arms over his chest.

"Umm…Yeah. Don't they like care if they get caught or something? And isn't he like 16 as well?" Naruto said as he glided on the chair over the bookcase and pulled out several of Kiba's art books then plopped them onto the desk.

"They don't care because they know that we know. You can like hear them. They are at it like almost everyday or whenever they get the chance to at home and yes he is only 16 though turning 17. Actually, he is the first one to have sex out of all of us since like, I don't know, a couple of months ago, after all, they have been going out for like 3 or 4 years now" Temari said as she leaned on the other side of the door.

"Actually, he has had the most successful relationship out of all of us. Sai is actually his first boyfriend and I'm sure he is going to be the only boyfriend. They are like deep for each other" Sakura said as she made her way over to the harp and began to randomly run her fingers along the strings.

"And don't worry about walking in on them, all of us have seen them do it. They are so wild when they do it. You know, Sai usually comes downstairs every now and then with his back covered in scratches. Well what do you expect really, he is quiet big down there anyways " Kankuro said as he walked over to the instruments, pulled the guitar into his arms and then sat at the bed.

"Actually I don't think he is the biggest in our family anymore" Sakura said as her face went read and stared at Naruto. Temari soon caught on and started giggling.

"Naruto how big are you?" Temari said through giggles.

"I'm uhh…9 when uh…soft" Naruto said as he awkwardly rubbed his head and began to flick through the pages of the book in front of him. "And I'm around 12 when uh…hard" he finished off as he flicked through more pages.

"WOW" Temari said as she trotted her way over to the instruments and held the flute in her hands.

Kankuro was staring at him with wide eyes, disbelief running through him but that was instantly gone upon hearing Sakura speak up.

"If you don't think it's true, I saw it this morning. Trust me, it looks bigger than it sounds" Sakura said as her face turned even redder.

Naruto was staring wide-eyed at the last drawing. It was a picture of Naruto, just right after the picture of Kankuro. The drawn Naruto had beautiful tanned skin, was tall and was quiet muscular. The eyes were a beautiful blue that he could say were exactly the same color as his. Along with this, a gorgeous smile was on his face.

Naruto held the book in his hands and turned around and showed them.

They all smiled whilst fondling with the instruments in their hands.

"Looks like Kiba already acknowledges you as a family member" Temaru said as she sat down at the keyboard whilst playing around with the flute.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked questioningly as he looked from the picture to the three figures in front of him, then back to the picture.

"He only draws people from our family 'cuz, you know, he hardly had friends before so he had no one to draw" Kankuro said as he played around with guitar in his hands.

The blonde gently placed the books back into the shelf and looked at the three figures.

"Honestly, do you guys even know how to play at all?" Naruto asked as he looked at the teens, dumbfounded expressions on their faces as they played around with the instruments, obviously they didn't know what the heck they were doing because; Sakura was just running her fingers along the strings, same with Kankuro and Temari seemed like she didn't even know how to hold the flute.

"To be honest, no. He tried to teach us how to draw and do some music stuff but well, we didn't even understand what he was saying. Kiba is the only one that is artistically and musically talented in our family. He is really smart and he even self-trained Akamaru by himself without Hana or Mom's help. He is something different alright" Sakura said as she made her way over to the bed and sat down next to Kankuro.

"Yeah, although I'm not that smart, I'm the most athletic one out of all of us. Temari is the smartest out of all of us. Sakura is the most violent out of all of us and Gaara is the most emotional" Kankuro said as he laid the guitar gently onto the bed.

"Hey I'm not that violent" Sakura said she playfully punched Kankuro in the arm, though the punch was so hard, it would probably end up as a bruise.

"You beat up 4 guys by yourself because one of them punched your bushy-browed boyfriend in the arm. You should know that they ended up in the nurse's office for the whole school day and they had to take a bit of counseling because they were traumatized" Temari said as she began laughing.

"Whatever you say guys, what ever you say," Sakura mumbled to herself as she layed down on the bed.

"Anyways so when did you find out you were gay?" Kankuro asked as he giggled to himself at his 'sister's' reaction.

"Around 2 years ago in year 10. It was a surprise at first but then I accepted it. I mean, girls do not attract to me whatsoever anymore. Temari, Sakura and Hinata are quiet pretty but I only think of them as friends" Naruto said as he stared at the teens.

"I only figured out I was gay last year. I mean, there was something about guys that made me keep staring at them," the brunette said as he walked over and placed the guitar down at the stand.

"Yeah I understand what you mean," Naruto said as he gave a soft smile to him.

Though they were talking, they didn't realize the half-asleep brunette steadily standing at the door of his room. Slowly, he walked over and then abruptly sat down onto the blonde's lap and then rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.

They all stared at the brunette before Sakura and Kankuro jumped off the bed, allowing Naruto to lay the brunette on the bed.

Sliding the blanket over him, the 4 teens just watched him as he slept.

"He's cute when he sleeps y'know, sort of like a small puppy sleeping" Kankuro said as he leaned against the wall on the other side of the room and smiled.

Something about what Kankuro said made something click in Naruto's head. _"He's overprotective of Kiba, doesn't like me that much but still acknowledges me and he finds Kiba cute…" _then it clicked. It was so obvious now. Kankuro is super protective of Kiba, doesn't like Naruto and finds him cute.

Why? Because Kankuro has a crush on Kiba.

He abruptly straightened his back and then opened his mouth and turned to the teens but before he could say anything, Temari and Sakura were nodding their heads at him. They knew Naruto has figured out because of his reaction, which was similar to theirs when they figured out Kankuro has a crush on Kiba.

The blonde closed his mouth and then turned his gaze back towards the adorable sleeping brunette.

A couple of minutes later, Sai walked in, shirtless yet luckily wearing shorts on.

"Temari and Sakura, could you look at my back again?" the pale boy asked as he gave a soft _real_ smile towards the girls.

"Again?" Temari said out in a tone of utter annoyance.

"Please, I swear Gaara has long nails" Sai said as he stood in front of her and turned his back. The pale skin was littered with red scratch marks all over his back.

"It's not that bad this time, compared to last time where you started bleeding" Sakura said as she observed the scratch–filled back.

"Okay thanks Sakura and Temari" Sai said as he gave them another soft smile and began to head out. Kankuro smirked at the pale boy while Naruto nodded in his direction.

Later on, the teens left the room to do things around the house, leaving Naruto alone with the brunette.

Looking around the room, he finally spotted the black clock sitting on top of the desk, shining 3 red digits. _"Already 4 o'clock in the afternoon?" _Naruto thought to himself as he sat up and made his way over to the bed. _"Might as well take a nap with him"_

Before he could get in, the brunette suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Naruto's eyes were wide at first but they slowly fluttered closed as he rubbed his tongue along Kiba's lips whilst slowly climbing into the bed.

Somehow, Naruto ended up between Kiba's legs though that didn't matter, he was too focused on ravaging Kiba's mouth. At the feel of Kiba part his lips slightly; his tongue darted straight into the brunette's cavern.

They both moaned into the kiss as they started to grind their hips together, loving that friction between their clothed members.

Naruto pulled back for air but when he went down to kiss Kiba again, he brunette was asleep? "_Did he just make out with me in his sleep?" _The blonde thought to himself as he removed himself from between Kiba's legs and fell on the side on the brunette.

Before sleep could claim him however, he pulled the brunette into his arms and pressed his face into his chest. Naruto nuzzled his head into the brunette's hair as he began to fall sleep.

In Kankuro's room, he was currently in bed, shorts down to his knees, eyes closed with his rock hard 9-inch cock in his hand, moaning out a familiar name.

"Ki…ba…Kiba…" The brunette moaned out as he stroked faster and faster. "KIBA" he yelled out as he came all over his chest.

Cleaning himself up, he got up from his bed, pulled his shorts back into place and walked over to his desk and placed a couple of books in front of him and wrapping his fingers around a blue pen.

"_Watch me Naruto" _Kankuro thought to himself, _"Kiba will be mine and I will snatch him from right under you"_

**Oh shit, Naruto is aware of Kankuro's feelings towards Kiba and whats even better is that he's going to try to get Kiba :D. Exciting aint it? And to top it off, Kiba's birthday is coming soon.**

**Sorry haven't been posting for a while. I've been so focused on exams and assignments and other school stuff and I've been neglecting this story. I'll try to do as much as I can in the spare time I have but for now, be patient guys. Ily-KibaxNaruto loves you too.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sky outside was an amazingly beautiful shade of blue, lit up with the light of the moon and littered with white dots that shone brightly in the sky (Shine bright like a diamond was in my head at the time). The brunette was currently sitting at his window, staring outside as he drew what he saw.

He was bored. Naruto had to go back to his house to get clothes so that tomorrow, he was ready to go to the mountains with his family. Luckily it was school holidays too, so then they could relax as much as they want.

But the problem is that Naruto has been gone for a while. Surely he was just across the street but he can't help but be worried.

As the brunette continued to draw the star-lit night sky, Naruto was busy at home with the recent visit of a guy he used before.

"Get the fuck away from me. Can't you get it through that thick head of yours? I'm in an relationship already with someone. There was nothing between us that time and there will never be one" the blonde said as he left the door.

"Make sure you lock the door before you leave" Naruto said as he slammed the door closed in anger. _"Stupid guy…can't even get it through his head that it didn't mean anything at all" _the blonde thought to himself as he crossed the street and knocked on Kiba's door.

He was greeted by the bright smile of Sakura who welcomed him in. The blonde made his way through the already quiet house, quiet due to the fact that since the drive was long and that there is always a possibility of traffic, they always leave early in the morning, which meant that everyone is already getting to bed to get as much sleep possible.

Naruto made his way upstairs and then entered the blue room that Kiba owned. Said brunette was sitting at his desk with a pencil in his hand, along with several shades of blue resting on the desk.

He abruptly stood up and closed his book while tidying up his desk. He then made his way over his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"C'mon, take a shower with me" the brunette said as he took hold of Naruto's wrist and made his way to the door while a downright evil smile etched its way onto his face. The brunette was going to have fun playing with Naruto tonight. Though he suggested to take a shower with him, he wanted to put the sexual activity on hold until tomorrow night, so that Naruto's sexual frustration can build up, and building up it was alright for Naruto.

"Now?" Naruto half-groaned. He didn't want to take a shower now and he was too lazy as well. But then words echoed in his head, _with me…with me, _making a devious smile grace his face.

The blonde gave up his struggle and allowed Kiba to drag him out of his room and to the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom, the two started stripping. Kiba went at a dangerously and torturously slow pace, allowing the cloth to slowly show bronze tanned skin to Naruto.

Naruto was staring and he was drooling whilst his member started to harden. Kiba was the definition of perfection to him. Perfect and flawless skin that was colored a nice bronze that made him look the more sexier to Naruto. And the muscles too, how they rippled and pulsed as he moved. God how Naruto thought Kiba was just simply perfect that just the sight of seeing any skin underneath any of his clothes was enough to make him harden.

Eventually, the torture ended for Naruto and now he could see that beautiful and delicious body of Kiba's that he wished he could ravish for all of eternity without stopping. But what Naruto didn't know was that the brunette planned to do more.

Stepping into the shower after the water reaching the temperature they happened to both like, just to the point of scalding, the two began to make out in the shower, Naruto allowing his hands to feel every curve and crevice of Kiba's body as water rushed down their bodies.

Kiba then abruptly pulled back and kissed his was to Naruto's neck, where before advancing downwards, he left a nice purple hickey. Continuing on, he traced Naruto's rock solid abs with his tongue while his hand roamed the back of Naruto.

This was just extreme torture for Naruto. It felt so good but Kiba was so slow that it hurt so much. He needed relief right now and Kiba's slow movements weren't helping his already aching cock that's just begging to be used.

The brunette eventually did reach his goal; the huge 12-inch of a cock that rested nicely on a forest of blonde curls that travelled its way up to his belly button.

Grasping the gorging member, he began to slowly stroke up and down while he kissed and nipped at the head. Naruto moaned out, just the feel of his hands was just enough, but something that Kiba said made him pale a bit.

"Do you like challenges Naruto?" he asked as he began to pump his hand faster.

"Of course I do. You should know that" Naruto got out as he began thrusting into Kiba's hand.

An evil chuckle came lowly from the brunette's throat as he pumped faster but placed his other hand on Naruto's hip to stop him from moving.

"How about…" Kiba said as he began to lick down the thick shaft. "You…" Kiba said as he licked at the head. "Don't…" the brunette continued on as he played with Naruto's sack with his tongue. "Cum for a challenge" the brunette finally finished as he licked his way back to the top and licked at the slit.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he moaned out in frustration. That was merely going to be impossible for him. He couldn't even last at least three minutes last time Kiba gave him head. Kiba even lasted longer than Naruto, even though Kiba was more submissive than him. The brunette was just so sinfully good with his mouth and lasting who knows how long without letting a single drop of cum leave him once was just complete torture for him. But Naruto never backed down to a challenge and always went head first through situations (Get it. 'Head' first :D I'm not sure if you'll get it but I found it funny when I was re-reading this)

An unsure smile made it's way onto his face as he thought about it.

"C'mon Naruto. Its simple, don't cum at all but before you say anything, I have rules" the brunette said as he stood up and began to wash himself off quickly.

"Go ahead" the blonde said as he too began to wash himself.

"Just wait, I'll explain when we finish" the brunette said as he ran the bar of soap over his bronze skin.

"Okay, as you know, you can't cum once. You should also be aware that you need to last as long as you can. Another rule is that, you can't touch your cock or me and that I must do all the work. No thrusting, pushing my head, feeling yourself up. Nothing at all" Kiba said as he stepped out of the shower, clothed himself with boxers and walked to the room, dragging Naruto by the wrist.

After thinking for a while, the blonde finally gave his answer, "You're on Kiba" (When I wrote this part, it sort of made that 'challenge accepted' meme pop into my head)

Entering the room, Kiba let go of Naruto's hand and closed the door. With a downright sexy smile, he made his way to the blonde and pushed the blonde down onto the bed. Naruto didn't even get time to speak as a soft pair of lips attacked his mouth, a pair of small hands grabbed his wrists and secured them above his head, legs straddled his hips to stop him from moving and the Kiba abruptly sat down onto Naruto's already painfully hard cock and grinded his ass down onto him.

Naruto moaned in sheer pleasure, warmth spreading throughout his body from the pleasure.

"Kinky ain't it Kiba?" Naruto said as he struggled under Kiba's hold. The hands clamped tighter around his wrists, which further restricted his movements. Though Kiba was smaller than him, he certainly quiet tough, maybe Sakura has taught him a bit. So what if he was the dominant one in the relationship? That wasn't stopping him from being submissive every now and then so that he could let Kiba have some fun.

Kiba didn't respond, just gave him an evil smile as he tightened something around Naruto's wrists, making Naruto look up. When and where Kiba got the neck tie, he doesn't know. He was so nimble with his movements that he couldn't even feel him tie him up. Naruto was certainly blessed with Kiba, even though he didn't deserve a single ounce of him.

Kiba began to drag his tongue along the surface of Naruto's golden skin as he travelled southward. God Naruto was struggling already. He couldn't take it anymore but he refused to lose. The blonde bit his bottom lip as he fought the urge to moan, he didn't want to completely let Kiba dominate him. No, he certainly wasn't the type to bottom but right now, he was showing Kiba his submissive side through this torture of a game.

"God Kiba…I'll get you back for this" Naruto said through gritted teeth as his continued to fight back moans.

The brunette merely looked up and smiled at him before he began to pinch Naruto's nipples while his tongue was outlining the rock-hard cock.

He couldn't fight back anymore. Naruto turned his head to the side and moaned loudly as his back arched, his hands gripping the pillow he was currently lying on tightly.

Loving this reaction, he pinched a bit harder and, using his teeth, he pulled down the blonde's boxers. The blonde couldn't help but shiver and let out a sigh of relief as he felt a hot breath caress his sensitive cock. Finally this torture was getting somewhere.

Naruto let out a strangled moan as Kiba began to lick up and down the thick shaft. It was only seconds into the challenge and already Naruto was leaking precum.

The brunette flicked his tongue over the slit and then swirled it around the head before he finally took the blonde into his mouth. Naruto let out a long, deep sigh mixed a moan of complete pleasure. Now this crazy game really began.

Kiba slowly began to descend onto Naruto, slowly swallowing more and more of Naruto. Naruto watched as Kiba didn't stop and just continued to swallow inch after inch. He wanted to grab the brunette's head and shove him down so badly but the restraints on his wrists were so tight that he couldn't even loosen them up.

Eventually, the brunette's nose hit the golden patch of hair and inhaled that delicious scent that was completely Naruto. Naruto was always amazed when Kiba gave head. He was the only one out of all the guys that could actually handle him without any problems whatsoever. He let out another moan as he felt the walls convulse and clench around his cock. His head began to thrash about and his body began to writhe aroupleas pleasure engulfed his body.

Kiba relaxed his throat a bit before he began to move up. Naruto let out a soft groan when he felt he was leaving that oh-so good heat. But then he could feel his tongue rubbing along the way. He even felt Kiba softly run one of his fangs and oh how amazing that felt.

Naruto stayed captive to Kiba's mouth for a whole hour.

The blonde was breathing deeply, his eyes half lidded and filled with lust and his cock was so hard, it hurt so much.

Kiba was moving faster. Down, up, lick, down, up, lick. He can understand the brunette's pattern already, and that same pattern was causing him so much pleasure, yet so much pain.

"Please…Kiba" Naruto finally begged out through deep breathes. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to release. But he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He had lasted a whole hour without cumming once, a perfect example of great endurance.

Kiba removed the cock from his mouth, kissed his way up Naruto's body, and brought their lips together. Sliding his hands up to the blonde's wrist, he untied him quickly. The feel of freedom made him relax as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's body and pulled him close.

Kiba however pulled back and got off him.

"C'mon, lets sleep now" he said as he got off Naruto and laid next tot him.

"Wait, aren't you going to finish?" Naruto asked with a bit of annoyance. Truthfully, he had no idea why Kiba was like this nor did he understand why Kiba was doing this.

"No. If you're wondering why, its help build up your sexual frustration" Kiba explained as he pulled the blanket up to his neck.

"Why would you want to do that? I'm almost uncontrollable when I'm really horny" the blonde replied back as he flipped Kiba around and pulled him into his arms.

"Exactly. The point is…" Kiba pecked Naruto's lips quickly before nuzzling his face into Naruto's chest before continuing; "I want you to be crazy in bed on my birthday"

"But that is still 7 days away, well 8 counting today" Naruto said as he placed his lips on Kiba forehead.

"Exactly. The more frustrated you are, the better. That also means that you will last a long time in bed and that also means that you have a lot to give" Kiba said as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Fine, I'm only doing this because it's your birthday" Naruto said as he tightened his embrace and drifted off to sleep as well.

xXxXxXx 3 A.M xXxXxXx

The first of July, the month that Naruto dreaded most. It was exactly 7 days till Kiba's birthday (Lol my birthday is on the 4th, so damn close to Kiba's :D) and that meant that it was exactly 16 days until Sasuke's birthday, the day he thinks he would probably lose Kiba forever and this time, he is sure Kiba wont be so forgiving.

Naruto woke up cold. He pulled the blanket up and covered his unclothed lower half (exception of boxers). Though before he could snuggle into the warmth, the blanket was harshly tugged of him, which followed the violent shaking.

Angrily, he shot up and sat straight up. He rubbed his eyes as he directed his gaze towards the clock on the desk, reading 3:00 in bright red numbers.

"_Who the fuck wakes up at 3?" _Naruto thought to himself as he fell back down onto the bed.

"If you fall asleep again, I swear to god Naruto, you aren't going to touch this body again" a familiar voice said in a mocking tone.

Naruto instantly shot out of bed and began to get change quickly.

10 minutes later, the two boys went down stairs and went straight to the kitchen.

"Morning Naruto" Kiba's mom said in the kitchen and then walked off.

"Oh hey Naruto" Kankuro, Gaara and Sai? Said in unison.

"If you're wondering why I'm here, I'm coming with you. It's the same with Shikamaru and Lee" Sai said as Shikamaru and Lee came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm going to spend my break filled with couples. I'm so going to enjoy these break" Kankuro said in complete sarcasm.

"Don't worry Kankuro, you'll find someone" Kiba said as he gave him a hug, making Kankuro wrap his arms around the smaller brunette's waist.

Naruto let out a small growl of jealousy. Before he could break the two apart, Kankuro was glaring hard at Naruto, sort of like he was trying to intimidate the blonde and tell him to back off, as if he was trying to compete with the blonde.

And that's exactly what Kankuro was trying to do, trying to show that Kiba wasn't only his and that Kiba was going to be his.

Naruto began to fill with rage the longer Kankuro glared at him and the longer Kankuro held Kiba in his arms. _"I would like to see you try" _Naruto thought to himself _"Kiba is MINE and MINE only" _

Kiba did eventually let go of Kankuro, much to his disliking but he had to deal with it. He was already happy with the reaction he got from the blonde and that he seemed to get his message across.

"Hmm I'm gonna get my stuff from upstairs. I'll be back in a few, gotta pack my art stuff and probably my violin and flute" Kiba said as he rushed passed everyone and ran upstairs.

The moment Kiba left, Naruto had Kankuro pinned to the wall with his wrists held firmly beside him, growling with anger radiating off him.

"What the fuck was that Kankuro?" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

Shikamaru and Lee were sitting on the couches looking at them with wide-eyes. Sai walked off sometime when Kiba and Kankuro were hugging so his whereabouts was unknown to them.

Kankuro merely smirked back, "What do you mean Naruto?"

"You know the fuck I mean Kankuro. Lay off Kiba, he is mine" Naruto said as he let go of the taller brunette and turned around.

"What do you mean I should lay off Kiba? Its not like he is yours to technically speak. Hmm more of like another innocent person falling right into another prank of yours" Kankuro replied back in a mocking tone.

Naruto instantly froze. How and when did Kankuro find out about it? If Kankuro knew about that, then what would happen to him?

_Flashback_

_Kankuro was walking to the spot he usually hung out with Kiba after class. Walking through a corridor, he noticed two girls quietly whispering. Curious, he silently crept up on them and began to eavesdrop._

_"Ino, I'm not sure if I like this prank anymore. I mean like, Kiba is a really kind person and he's so innocent. He doesn't deserve this at all" a pale girl with bluey-purple hair said._

_"I know right, I like him heaps, he's the reason why I've gotten close to Sakura. I would hate to lose him" a tall slim girl with long blonde hair replied back._

_"Has Naruto told you about what has happened between him and Kiba?" The pale girl asked._

_"What?" the blonde said._

_Kankuro needed to stop them and find about about this prank and he didn't need people to know about Kiba's past._

_Walking into sight, he spoke up, "I wouldn't talk about Kiba's past if I were you, it would be a shame if you were to really get hurt if you spoke about this to anyone"_

_"Kankuro..." The blonde girl began to tremble._

_"Dont worry, I won't hurt any of you, you're both girls but what I really want to know is this prank you guys plan to do, you know. I mean like, wouldnt it be annoying if I or any of my siblings were to hear that you guys plan to hurt our Kiba? I know these two people with green eyes who can beat up a whole group of guys by themselves and I know a person who can say anything to the teachers and certainly they will believe whatever she says" Kankuro said mockingly._

_"Kankuro, we didn't want to do it, none of us did especially me. Naruto has told me what happened between him and I wanted to argue with Sasuke but none of us can" the pale girl said as she looked down at the ground. _

_"So what is this prank anyways?" The brunette football player asked._

_"Sasuke, he forced Naruto to be friends with Kiba, go out with him and then break up with him" the blonde explained._

_"So what you are saying is that their relationship is built on a lie?" The brunette asked._

_"No, don't say that, Naruto loves him a lot. He has told me so many times that he regrets hurting Kiba like that and that he swears to protect him from everything he can. Kankuro, he has changed and I know that Naruto never wants to hurt Kiba again. Please Kankuro, Naruto doesn't mean to hurt Kiba" the pale girl explained._

_"I'll see for myself if he has changed or not. If he has, I can certainly learn to trust him" the brunette said as he turned around and began to walk away._

_"Kankuro, please don't tell anyone" the blonde asked._

_"Yeah yeah" the brunette replied back as he waved his hand in the direction of the two girls._

_End of Flashback_

"I know about this prank of yours Naruto…This stupid prank of yours to hurt Kiba. What if I were to tell him? What would happen to you and your friends?" Kankuro continued as he approached the frozen blonde.

Shikamaru froze too and Lee paled. The last thing that they wanted to happen was for them to end up in the hospital because of this and plus to even lose someone as special as Kiba.

"Please…don't tell him," Naruto quietly replied in a voice that was barely audible as he turned and stared at Kankuro, complete sadness swimming in his ocean blue eyes.

"Oh and why should I not? You are going to hurt him again Naruto. The reason why he is so closed off is because of you. He is so fragile because of you. If you really were to care about him then you are to tell him the truth, just for the sake of him. Prove to me you have changed. But I swear to God Naruto" Kankuro took a step closer to Naruto and whispered into his ear, "If Kiba becomes like he was back when you hurt him the first time, I will make sure you will suffer the same pain he has. I will break every bone in your body and I will make sure you will beg for forgiveness from Kiba. Are we clear Naruto?"

Naruto simply gave a nod before Kankuro pulled him into a hug.

"Please Naruto, I don't want to see him cry again. I have the same amount of care you have for him and he means a lot to me. Just for the sake of him, tell him the truth" Kankuro said as he pulled apart from him and gave him a soft smile.

"The date is already set, Sasuke's birthday" Naruto said in a quiet tone. "But Kankuro, please understand this, I love him so much and I-I have changed its just Sasuke…"

Kankuro stared at him as Naruto hesitated to let the words out, "One more thing Kankuro…If Kiba were to become like he was again, I will never forgive myself. If Kiba were to never see me again, just for me Kankuro…treat him as best you can"

"I promise you that Naruto. I'll lay off him for now and as for you two" he turned around and pinned Shikamaru and Lee with death stares, "I'm definitely sure you guys will suffer the same as Naruto if you guys hurt him but you guys are going to deal with Sakura and Temari instead of me or maybe all four of us"

The two boys gulped and slowly nodded their heads as they sunk into the couch. Surely Temari and Sakura weren't that scary but dealing with all four of them? That was selling your soul to death.

"Naruto what does he mean by again? I'm just curious" Shikamaru asked in a shaky voice.

Naruto took a long deep breath and replied back, "I'll tell you when the time is right"

Kiba, Temari, Sakura and Gaara came down stairs a couple of minutes later carrying bags, breaking that awkward silence and the built up tension.

Gaara walked over to Sai as Sai wrapped his arms around his waist and headed straight for the door with Kankuro following behind. Sakura and Temari pulled the two boys up form the couch and dragged them to the door. Kiba walked over to the blonde and grasped the blonde's wrist before tugging him outside.

Leaving the house, they were greeted by two smiling brunette women and the chill of the cold air. Sai, Lee and Shikamaru pulled their partners into their arms upon feeling them shiver. Kiba however, took off the jumper he was wearing whilst Naruto zipped his leather jumper closed.

There were two black cars and both cars had the sound of growls coming from inside them.

"C'mon we gotta get on the road quickly" Tsume said as she went around the side of the car and hoped in, Hana copying her actions.

Sai and Gaara made their way to Tsume's car along with Temari, Shikamaru and Kankuro, seeing as Tsume's car had extra seats. That left Kiba, Naruto, Lee and Sakura in Hana's car.

Hoping into the car, he was greeted by Akamaru along with 2 of Hana's dogs. The dogs began to jump around in the back at the sight of all the people but Hana told them to stop.

After everyone had shoved their luggage into the back where the dogs stayed and when everyone was seated, the car started and off they went on the 8 hour drive to Mount Myoboku. Shikamaru had fallen asleep at the front whilst Temari was asleep too at the back. Kiba had opened the window to let the gush of cold air hit his face as he stared outside whilst Naruto had his right arms wrapped around the brunette's waist as he slept.

xXxXxXx 8 hours Later xXxXxXx (Lol I read that in that SpongeBob voice that is usually used when there is a time lapse)

The blonde woke up upon feeling warmth hit his face. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before his vision focused. Kiba staring outside with his head lying on his shoulder whilst Sakura and Lee were still out.

The blonde looked outside and saw complete beauty. There was a huge lake next to the road they were driving on and on the edge of the lake was a small hill that, on top of it, was a huge house.

Around the lake, there was a huge space that was covered in lush green grass that was littered with many colored flowers. Along with this, there were animals roaming around and there were also several trees that covered the place, providing shade.

A couple of minutes, he could clearly see the house. Around it were several flowers that shone in the sun. There was a red-brown sort of like mahogany fence surrounding the house, which was just at least a meter tall. On the side of the house was a huge tree, probably oak, which partially shaded the house, making the sunlight shine through in small beams of light.

Naruto felt like this was a dream. This was all too perfect.

"Like what you see Naruto?" Hana said from the front, as they slowly got closer to the house.

"This place is amazing" Naruto said as he felt the car begin to slow. From afar, the house looked quiet big but that was a mere deception to your eyes. No, this house was almost mansion like.

Eventually, they reached the mansion of a house and came to a stop. Everyone began to jump out of the cars, well the ones who were awake. Kiba got of the car and dropped onto the grass, followed by Naruto who instead sat next to him.

The sounds of barking filled Naruto's ears as he looked around to see a bunch of dogs running around in the meadow-like field, chasing any small animals or bugs they could see.

Kankuro went straight inside the house whilst Hana and Tsume ran to the dogs, a couple of Frisbees on their hands. Temari and Shikamaru woke up a little later and decided to walk along the lake as they enjoyed the sunlight, the sound of Nature and the fresh breeze. Sai and Gaara were sitting by a tree whilst Sakura and Lee were busy running around in the fields.

"I've never felt so free and relaxed before" Naruto said as he layed back and rolled onto his side to face Kiba. Kiba smiled back at him, climbed on top of him gave him a quick peck on the lips before laying his head on Naruto's chest.

"Its really nice here ain't it?" Kiba asked as he his family enjoy their time.

"This isn't nice, this is just amazing Kiba. I swear you guys are like rich or something to even afford to buy a place here" Naruto said as he moved his hand up to stroke Kiba's hair.

"Mum and Hana get a lot of money," Kiba said as he melted into Naruto's touch.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy spending time here with you" Naruto said as he brought their heads together and pressed their lips together gently before pulling back and smiling at him.

Kiba though, got up and tugged on Naruto's arm, signaling for Naruto to get up too.

"C'mon, we gotta help Mom and Hana with lunch" Kiba said after getting the blonde up. He inhaled a huge amount of air and yelled out, "GAARA, TEMARI AND SAKURA. LOOK AFTER THE DOGS"

They all simple yelled a clear "Yes" as a reply back. Kiba lead them through the side of the house until they reached a gate. The smell of meat began to fill Naruto's nose.

Opening the gate, he saw a large pool along with a huge wooden table sitting next to it. Next to the table were a stone oven and a stone barbecue area that had meat currently sitting on top of a huge metal plate while underneath were burning pieces of wood.

The blonde began to drool. It smelt so amazingly good. God Hana's cooking was simply the best he has eaten in his whole entire life.

He walked over and sat at the huge wooden table and stared at the meat sizzling away whilst Hana stood by it with a pair of metal tongs in her hands.

"I'm making Teriyaki chicken along with some spicy ribs and a few marinated beef steaks along with a serving of my garlic and herb mash and Mom's salad too," Hana said as she turned around to see the drooling blonde.

"Yep, even though its salad, Mom's is certainly different" Kiba said as he sat down next to the blonde.

A couple of minutes later, Tsume came out of the back door of the house with a huge bowl with vegetables in one hand and in the other was another huge bowl filled with potatoes and 1 whole garlic.

Everything seemed to blur around him. It just went so fast. He didn't even realize that everyone sitting at the table already with the food right in front of them but sound of Kiba's voice seemed to instantly snap him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked worriedly, seeing that his boyfriend was spacing out.

"Oh? Huh? What?" Naruto blurted out as he looked around.

"We are going to eat now. Everyone is here already, unless you don't want some of Hana's mouthwatering, delicious food" Kiba said as he took a bite out of the steak that was in his hands.

"Oh, im going to be sure I eat a lot of this" Naruto said as he began to shove meat onto his plate.

"Naruto you better eat that with salad or mash" Tsume said through mouthfuls of lettuce.

He looked over towards the two bowls. Inside one was a huge pile of mashed potatoes that was littered with green herbs whilst in the other bowl, there was an assortment of so many vegetables all tossed together.

He took some of the mash and began to eat and oh did he eat. Has his even tasted something like this for? Oh god this was like an orgasm. Everything seemed to explode in his mouth in bundles of flavors.

Naruto ate crazily, shoving so much food into his mouth.

"Oh damn he can eat. I should of cooked more" Hana said in complete amusement as she watched the blonde. "Is my food really that good?"

Naruto briefly stopped and nodded his head really quickly then began to shove into his mouth again relentlessly.

"Well you can't blame him really," Kankuro said as he shoved more food into his mouth.

Lunch was over in half an hour, giving the teens free time to do whatever they want until dinner.

Naruto was currently lying by the lake, allowing his skin to soak up the warmth and the sunlight until he slowly sat up upon the sound of a flute drifting amongst the breeze.

It was sound soft but the tune was so energetic. The blonde looked around to see the player until his eyes landed on the brunette on top of a hill.

Getting up, he made his way over to the hill. He could hear the flute's notes getting louder and louder as he took a step closer and the more he got closer, his view on the brunette got clearer.

He sort of stared wide-eyed at the brunette. He was leaning against a small boulder whilst around it were so many flowers but what really caught Naruto's attention was the animals. They seemed like they were Kiba's audience, taking a stop in their life to listen to Kiba play and the longer Kiba played, more animals began to appear and take a seat around him amongst the flowers.

The minute Kiba stopped, the animals began to slowly scatter away and then eventually they were all gone.

"I don't really understand why they do that but they always gather around me whenever I play" Kiba said upon realizing that his boyfriend was there.

"Who wouldn't get attracted to you playing? I mean you are amazing" Naruto said as he slowly made his way over to the brunette and pulled the smaller boy flush against his body.

"I'm not that good, I mean like, Shikamaru is better than me" Kiba said as a light blush painted his face.

"But he can only play one instrument whereas you can play a whole ton" Naruto said as he gave Kiba a warm smile.

"Uhh I guess so" the brunette smiled and blushed a little upon being complimented.

The rest of the afternoon was just completely filled with relaxing. The blonde lied on a hill where they could see the sunset perfectly while Kiba rest his head on Naruto's chest as he basked in the warmth of the sunlight.

"I hope you have a whole ton of fun with me" Naruto whispered ever so lightly to Kiba as Naruto's hand snaked its way up Kiba's back and began patting his head.

Kiba further snuggled against his boyfriend as he replied, "Lets hope that _we_ have fun together"

The blonde couldn't help but smile as the brunette's eyes closed and then silently fell asleep as he continued to bask in the warm sunlight of the sunset whilst enjoying the caresses of his loving blonde.

Eventually, the sun disappeared and took the warmth with it, making Kiba begin to shiver as he snuggled closer to the blonde, trying to seek that warmth.

The blonde slowly and gently shifted Kiba off of him and then stood up for a quick stretch before carefully swooping the sleeping brunette into his arms as he walked back to their house.

He hasn't been inside the house yet but it must look even better judging from the outside. Heck, probably one room might even be the size of Naruto's living room or even bigger. Whatever was in that house that sat nicely on that hill, he anticipated it.

By the time he got to front of the door, there were already howling and harsh cold winds that were just lashing about at his body and at the brunette too.

With easy balance, he used one hand to carry Kiba's small body while using the other hand to open the door.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by both the smell of food and the feel of warmth. Slowly walking in, he took time to look at the contents of the house. The walls were a beautiful shade of brown, similar to a mahogany kind of color, which was decorated with many photos of their family. The floors were wooden too. There were two pairs of stairs, each on that clung to the other side of the house that had a wooden railing which lead them to a corridor which he guessed would then lead them to the rooms. Between the stairs was a huge open area that had, what looked like, comfy black couches, several small black tables which had at least one lamp on each on top of it that sat next to each couch and at the front of the area was a mantle piece that had a blazing fire in it whilst on top of it sat a black T.V. Next to the mantle piece were two wooden doors that, which he guessed, lead to the kitchen which he expected was going to be just as good as what he sees now.

Looking to the left of the house, he saw this expensive looking black grand piano and several easels that held blank canvases on it whilst on the right side of the house was a huge wooden dining table, which had black leather chairs. Behind the table and the piano was a huge window which gave a beautiful view of the area outside.

"Like what you see Naruto?" Sakura said as she began to walk down the stairs, a couple of books in her hand whilst behind her was Lee, holding a couple of books in his hand as well.

"This place is amazing. I swear to God, you guys are the richest people I know" Naruto said softly as he began to walk to the couch and, carefully, layed the brunette down onto the couch.

"We aren't that rich" Sakura said as she sat on another couch whilst turner on the lamp next to her, Lee taking a seat next to her

"No, you guys aren't rich, I think you guys are secret millionaires or something, maybe even billionaires because I have never even seen something this expensive looking before in my whole entire life and even though its so big and spacious, it feels so comfortable and well, feels like home" Naruto said as he gently lifted Kiba's head and sat down whilst laying Kiba's head in his lap.

"Well I guess it's the money Mom and Hana get from working two jobs" Sakura said as she began to flick through pages of one of her books.

"Two jobs?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Well what do you expect really, I mean they need two jobs so that they have enough money to support all of us. Tsume is the owner of the vet and she is a dentist too and Hana, along with working with Mom, she's a lawyer. You should know how much lawyer's and dentists get" Sakura explained as she grasped a pen in her hand and began to write down.

"Trust me, when I saw this place as well, I was just amazed and my reaction was exactly like yours" Lee explained as he began to look over at Sakura's book then quickly began to scribble down what Naruto thought were notes.

"Except he didn't start running around like an idiot, screaming how beautiful and youthful this place is" Sakura said as she rubbed her forehead. The comment however did make Lee feel down.

Sakura had realized the upset state if her boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss. "C'mon Lee, don't feel so down. I still love you, you know" she said to help reassure her boyfriend.

Lee gave her a smile that showed his unnaturally white teeth and replied back, "I love you too, Sakura"

Naruto dozed out a couple of minutes later when he saw Lee go between Sakura's legs and push her down onto the couch. Turning his gaze, he realized that Kiba had changed his position and sort of curled up into a ball. Naruto ran his hand over Kiba's skin and realized that his skin was still cold.

Sighing, he gently removed Kiba's head from his lap, stood up and then gently picked up Kiba. "I'm gonna move him to his room and guys, can you not do that in front of me"

"Sorry Naruto" the couple said in unison.

"Which one is Kiba's room?" the blonde asked as he made his way to the stairs and began to walk up.

"The second last room on the right" Sakura said as she pushed Lee off of her and began to laugh when Lee fell off the couch and landed on his butt.

The hallway in which the rooms were all in where probably the most simplest part of the whole entire house. They were just wood walls and wood floor, a simple brown color.

Walking up, he reached the second last room on the left, which was Kiba's room. Shifting the brunette onto one arm, he used his other available arm to twist the doorknob and open the door.

He was amazed, once again, at the sight of the room. It was similar to his room at home, with all the books and the instruments and the room was slightly bigger too, but what amazed him were the walls. They weren't the natural, boring rooms. No, it seemed like Kiba had painted the walls himself. On two side's of the walls, he had painted a whole bunch characters that he himself couldn't name them all, there was just so many that were shoved onto these two walls. The other two walls were a shade of light blue at the top that slowly turned darker as it went towards the floor.

He walked over to the amazingly huge bed that could probably fit 4 Naruto's, pulled the blue blanket back and then layed the brunette down. Pulling the blanket up, he was about to walk away when he felt a tug on his shirt.

Looking over, he could see the brunette looking up at him with sleepy eyes but they clearly showed that he was begging, begging Naruto to not leave him alone.

The blonde fell prey to those eyes, he just couldn't resist it when Kiba looked at him like that, it just made him feel so weak and it made him just want to give anything to Kiba to make him smile again.

The blonde smiled and then layed dow next to him, covering himself with the blanket as he pulled the brunette into his arms, making the brunette snuggle into the warmth that just always made him melt.

Kissing the brunette's forehead, he slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of the days that were to come, the days that were leading up to his beloved puppy's boyfriend and the days that were leading up to the day he would forever regret.


End file.
